Amor de Verão
by Mari May
Summary: Sakura convida Hinata e Ino para passar uma semana em sua casa de praia nas férias de verão. Só que Hinata ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade de conhecer o irmão de consideração de Sakura, e quando o conhece... – NaruHina, contém SasuSaku e ShikaIno
1. Casa de Praia

Era o último dia de aula antes das tão esperadas férias de verão.

Hinata estava aliviada, mas ao mesmo tempo apreensiva: afinal, junto com as férias, viriam toneladas de lições de casa...

- Me dá dor de cabeça só de pensar... – comentou para si mesma, sentada em sua carteira.

- Hum? Disse alguma coisa? – perguntou a amiga Sakura, que estava ao seu lado.

- Ah, Sakura-chan... Eu só estava pensando na quantidade de deveres que vão nos mandar...

- É, eu também estava pensando nisso... Mas quer saber? São férias! Temos que relaxar!

- Eu sei, mas... Não podemos deixar o colégio de lado...

- Hinata, calma. – Sakura olhou decidida para a amiga – Tenho um convite pra te fazer. Já convidei a Ino e ela aceitou na mesma hora.

- Er... Q-que convite?

- Quer passar uma semana na casa-de-praia da minha família? – perguntou, sorrindo.

- C-c-como???

- Ué, o que foi? Você não gosta de praia?

- N-não é isso, é que é muita gentileza de sua parte... Entrei esse ano no colégio, fui acolhida por você e pela Ino, e agora você vem me fazer esse convite? N-não sei se devo aceitar... – Hinata abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada.

- Aaaaaaawww, Hinata-chaaaaaan! – Sakura berrou, surtando por causa do jeito tão meigo da amiga.

- Hinata foi fofa de novo, né? – "adivinhou" Ino, se aproximando – Hehehe...

- Pois é! Hihi... Mas e então, Hinata? Aceita?

- Er...

- Hum? – Sakura ergueu as sobrancelhas, como se dissesse "E então?".

- P-por mim, tudo bem... V-vou falar com meus pais...

- ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! – Sakura deu as mãos para Ino, e ambas saltitaram e rodopiaram de alegria no meio da sala.

- Me-meninas...! – Hinata estava com um gota na testa, assim como os demais alunos.

Ino parou repentinamente.

- Ih, Sakura, acho que a gente se empolgou! – ela disse, largando a amiga nos braços de Sasuke. Elas se olharam e começaram a rir loucamente.

- É essa a namorada que eu tenho? – comentou Sasuke em tom de desprezo, enquanto segurava Sakura.

- É, é essa sim! E se você ainda está comigo, é por que me ama, certo? – ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele.

- Ora, cale essa boca.

- Ah, é assim que me trat...?!

Sasuke a calou com um selinho demorado, sorrindo em seguida, mostrando que só estava querendo provocar.

- Hunf! Sabe que é preciso mais do que um simples selinho pra me fazer ficar de bem com você!

- Ah é, é? Interessante... – respondeu, maroto.

- Huhuhu... – a namorada o abraçou – Vai na casa de praia, né?

- Seu irmão idiota vai estar lá?

- Não chama o Naruto de idiota!

- Mas ele é. E você vive chamando ele de idiota.

- É, mas isso não vem ao caso... E é claro que ele vai, né? Que pergunta!

- Aaaaai, que saco... Tenho pena da Hinata, caso ela vá. Ter que se juntar aos "aturadores do Naruto", coitada...

- Hahahahahaha, pára com isso...

Eles se fitaram, beijando-se em seguida. E, dessa vez, foi mais do que um simples selinho, conforme Sakura insinuou que queria...

- Aiai... Espero que nesse verão eu consiga um namorado... – Ino disse, admirando o casal apaixonado.

- Você já gosta de alguém, né, Ino-chan?

- Sim... É amigo do irmão da Sakura. Estuda no colégio dele, e são da mesma turma.

- Quantos anos eles têm?

- Nossa idade: quinze anos.

- Hã??? A Sakura-chan tem um irmão gêmeo???

- Hahahahaha, não, não... É uma longa hist...! Ih, o professor chegou!

Assim, mais um dia de aula se passou.

Hinata conversou com os pais dela e combinou de fazer os deveres depois da viagem. Teria mais três semanas de férias para isso.

Sakura teve mais um surto de felicidade ao telefone quando Hinata confirmou sua ida.

- M-meu ouvido... – ela comentou após o berro de alegria da amiga.

- Desculpa, não deu pra evitar! Hehehe!

- He... Mas assim... Você vai buscar a Ino e eu?

- Uh? Não, não... O carro aqui já está cheio... Meus pais na frente, e Naruto, um amigo dele e Ino atrás... Sasuke vai com os pais dele, e eu vou junto. Como o irmão dele vai viajar com uns amigos, tem espaço pra você! Amanhã às oito a gente passa aí!

- Hum... Tudo bem, então...

No dia seguinte, às oito em ponto, já estava Hinata arrumada e com a mala pronta. Ela usava um biquíni lilás com uma tanguinha florida em volta da cintura.

Minutos depois, recebeu uma ligação de Sakura avisando que já estava chegando, e que demorou um pouco porque tiveram que colocar gasolina no carro. Por isso, a família dela ia chegar na casa de praia primeiro com Ino e o amigo de Naruto.

Então, logo a família Uchiha e Sakura chegaram para buscar Hinata. Ela se ajeitou no carro, e começaram efetivamente a viagem.

Uma hora e meia depois, Hinata avistou a casa de praia. Tinha uma cerca com uma abertura para a passagem de carros, que era estacionado no próprio quintal, já que este era relativamente grande. Caminhando um pouco, ao norte da cerca, estava a casa propriamente dita. Antes da porta, havia uma espécie de varandinha, onde cabiam duas mesas com cinco lugares cada uma, e ao lado delas, uma aconchegante e tentadora rede.

- Hinata, meus pais vão ficar num quarto, os pais do Sasuke em outro, os meninos em um e nós, meninas, em outro. Se quiser entrar logo pra arrumar suas coisas, fique à vontade. É só bater na porta que nossa empregada vai abrir, tá?

- Ué, e o pessoal que ia chegar antes de nós?

- Já chegaram, e já estão na praia! Veja, estão bem ali! – Sakura apontou para além da cerca: vinha a estrada, paralela à cerca, um pequeno precipício com pedras que serviam de escada e, descendo por essas pedras, a praia.

- Ah, sim, entendi... Não conseguiram conter a vontade de ir pra praia logo, hehe...

- Pois é! Eu vou de uma vez! Mal posso esperar! Depois levo minhas coisas!

- Tá... Depois encontro vocês, porque já quero guardar minhas coisas... Até daqui a pouco!

- Beleza!

Então, Hinata foi e bateu na porta.

- Deixa que eu abro! – gritou uma voz masculina – Já tô de saída mesmo!

- Obrigada! Vou continuar preparando o almoço, então!

- Obaaaaa, comida!

"Hum... Pelo visto, é a empregada e... Será que é o menino que a Ino gosta?", pensou Hinata.

- Siiiiim? – o garoto abriu a porta, sorridente – Hã? Quem é você?

A moça ficou deslumbrada: aquele era o sorriso mais lindo que ela já tinha visto. Não, o rapaz em si era o mais lindo que ela já tinha visto: cabelo loiro rebelde, espetado e despojado; corpo atlético, mais moreno do que branco; em volta do pescoço, um colar com um bonito pingente verde; sunga laranja do tipo samba-canção, com detalhes em verde (o mesmo do colar); hipnotizantes olhos azuis, tão azuis que se confundiam com o azul do mar que acabara de avistar.

- Er... E-eu... Sakura... Amiga...

- Hã? Seu nome é Sakura e você quer ser minha amiga?

- N-não! Eu...! – ela já estava ficando mais vermelha do que era possível. Suas mãos tremiam tanto que deixou a mala cair – Ah, não! D-d-desculpe! – disse, abaixando-se para pegar, mas o rapaz foi mais rápido.

- Pronto! – ele disse, segurando a mala – Pelo visto, você vai ficar aqui, né? Você tem o mesmo nome da minha irmã! E tudo bem, quero ser seu amigo! Meu nome é Naruto!

- O... O... O quê??? P-peraí: você é o irmão da Sakura-chan???

- Sou, ué... Agora tenho que ver como vou te chamar, porque já chamo minha irmã de "Sakura-chan", e até você chama ela assim... Hum... Sakura-sama?

- Hã??? – Hinata estava ficando cada vez mais confusa.

- Isso! Gostei! Venha, Sakura-sama! Vou lhe mostrar seus aposentos reais, hehe! Vam...!

- P-peraííííí!!! V-você entendeu errado!!!

- Uh? – ele pensa um pouco – AH! FINALMENTE ENTENDI!

- Mesmo???

- Sim! Você confundiu a casa-de-praia que ia ficar!

Hinata capota.

- N-não é isso!

- Vem, vou te ajudar a proc...!

- DÁ PRA ME OUVIR??? – gritou o mais alto que podia com sua voz meiga e fina.

- Uh... – ele arregalou os olhos, assustado.

- Meu nome é Hinata, sou amiga da Sakura e ela me convidou pra ficar na casa-de-praia da família dela! – disse correndo, para garantir que não teria sua explicação interrompida pelo garoto hiperativo.

- Hum... Agora faz sentido...

Hinata suspira de alívio.

- Ah, mas...

- O quê?

- Por que não me disse antes?!

A menina capota de novo.

- Eu tentei, mas... Você não deixou...

- Ih, foi mal! Sou meio boçal mesmo, hehe!

Quando ele sorriu outra vez, Hinata ruborizou.

- Venha, Hinata-chan! Vou levar suas coisas!

Ela o seguiu até o quarto que ia ficar por uma semana.

- Pronto! Vou pro mar agora! Te vejo lá, Hinata-chan! Tchau, tchau!

"E-ele me chamou de... 'Hinata-chan'... E minha face esquentou... E meu coração... A-acelerou... Meu Deus...", pensava Hinata. Ela não conseguia dizer mais nada. Estava deslumbrada demais para isso. Porém, logo se tocou que tinha que arrumar suas coisas logo.

- Naruto-kun... – sussurrou para si mesma – Nunca o sorriso de um garoto me fez ficar tão envergonhada... E nem quando algum outro garoto me chama de "Hinata-chan" eu fico tão sem-jeito... Por que com você tem que ser assim?

.

.

.

**NHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, MINHA PRIMEIRA LONGFIC NARUHINA!!!! *_____________________* /emocionada**

**Peraí, Naruto e Sakura são irmãos?! :O /comoassimBial?!**

**Sim, eles SÃO! \o/ Mais adiante isso será explicado, hoho! :D**

**Dedico esta FanFic à leitora Tsuki_Hime, porque ela AMA NaruHina, e vem me pedindo uma longfic NaruHina há muito tempo... E como eu já estava produzindo essa, prometi que iria dedicar a ela! Promessa cumprida! ;3**

**Espero que goste! Não vai ter o hentai que tu tanto me pediu também, HAHAHAHAHAHA, mas ando pensando numa outra longfic NaruHina com hentai... Agora só resta torcer pra que minha imaginação me ajude a seguir adiante com a idéia que eu tive, hahahaha... ^^'**

**Ah, sim: a inspiração pra essa FanFic surgiu quando eu fui numa casa- de-praia em 2007 ou 2008, por aí... Era de uns amigos da minha família. Não lembro quanto tempo fiquei lá, mas aqui o povo vai ficar uma semana. E vai ser uma semana de muita fofura e emoção, garanto! X3**


	2. Surfista Encantador

Após dar uma ajeitada em suas coisas, Hinata saiu do que seria seu quarto temporário e foi à praia, onde todos já estavam.

Chegando lá, ela estende a tanga na areia e se senta para passar o protetor solar.

Ao longe, avista as amigas, Sasuke e um menino que nunca tinha visto brincando na água de vôlei, no que parecia ser casal contra casal. "Hum... Então, _aquele _deve ser o tal garoto que a Ino-chan gosta...", deduziu enquanto passava o protetor.

Mais ao longe, a jovem de madeixas azul-marinho avista um jovem loiro bastante familiar surfando sobre as ondas, que logo quebram na areia. Com a proximidade, logo reconheceu o rapaz.

Ela estava passando protetor num dos ombros quando viu Naruto saindo da prancha e caminhando para fora do mar, com a prancha debaixo do braço.

A visão do corpo escultural de Naruto completamente molhado junto com seu cabelo também molhado caindo sensualmente sobre os olhos azuis, e ele passando os dedos mais sensualmente ainda entre os cabelos para colocá-los para trás, afetou Hinata de tal forma que ela parecia hipnotizada.

Não, ela ESTAVA hipnotizada.

Sua mão parou sobre o ombro, e dali não saiu. Sua boca se encontrava escancarada. O rubor invadiu seu rosto. E piorou ao notar que Naruto vinha em SUA direção, abrindo um largo sorriso cintilante. Parecia algum tipo de divindade reluzente sob o sol. E ele estava cada vez mais próximo...

Hinata permanecia paralisada, e sua face só esquentando...

- Caramba! – Naruto exclamou, parado em frente a ela – Você mal chegou e já queimou o rosto! Mas por que o resto do seu corpo não ficou vermelho assim?!

A menina, naquele momento, era uma estátua.

- Que estranho... E essa sua mão no ombro? Que foi, tá doendo?

- Hein?! – ela finalmente voltou a si e abaixou a mão – E-e-estou bem... – respondeu, sem conseguir desviar o olhar daquele rosto inegavelmente lindo.

- Hum... Se você diz...

Ele deu de ombros e começou a andar na direção do mar.

Hinata enfim pôde lembrar de respirar, e suspirou profundamente.

- M-meu coração... - sussurrou para si mesma, cabisbaixa, levando a mão ao peito – S-simplesmente disparou... Quase desmaiei na frente dele... Que vergonha...

- "Dele" quem?

- AAAAAAAAAAHHH! – ela gritou de tanto susto ao se deparar com... Naruto!

- F-foi mal! É que eu olhei pra trás e vi que você tava de cabeça baixa, com a mão no coração... Aí vim ver se tava bem mesmo...

- N-nem reparei que você tinha voltado! – respondeu espontaneamente, ainda atordoada.

- Poooxa... Minha presença é tão insignificante assim? – o loiro perguntou, em tom de brincadeira, fazendo beicinho.

- N-n-não foi isso que eu quis dizer! D-desculpa!

- Hahahahaha, calma! Hahahahaha...

A risada dele era gostosa de ouvir.

Hinata ruborizou e tornou a abaixar a cabeça.

- Vem pra água?

- A-agora não...

- Hum... Tudo bem, então... Tchau!

- Tchau...

Ela só faltou morrer de tanta vergonha. Deitou sobre a tanga, fechou os olhos e permitiu-se ser banhada pelos raios solares.

Minutos depois, virou de bruços. E ainda estava nessa posição quando suas amigas se aproximaram.

- Hinata?

- Uh? Ino-chan! Sakura-chan!

- Pegando uma corzinha? - Ino comentou.

- Mais ou menos... Hehe... É que sou muito branca e não posso fazer isso por muito tempo...

- Hum, entendi...

- Ei, Hinata... – disse Sakura – Vi meu irmão falando com você... Ele estava te perturbando?

- N-não, Sakura-chan.

- Acho bom! Qualquer coisa, não hesite em me contar! Dou uma coça nele!

- Hahaha... Pode deixar... – de repente, ela sentiu falta de algo – Ué, cadê os meninos?

- Surfando. – Sakura respondeu – Falando neles, temos que te apresentar o grande amor da vida da Ino!

- Hehe... Eu vi de longe...

- Aiai... De perto, ele é melhor ainda...

- Hahahaha, não te falei?!

- Ué, eu sempre te ouvia quando você falava do Sasuke! Agora agüenta, HO-HO!

De repente, uma voz masculina gritou:

- Saaakura! Naruuuto!

Ao olhar na direção da voz, as moças se depararam com o que Hinata pensou ser a versão adulta do Naruto.

O homem acenava freneticamente, tentando chamar a atenção dos rapazes que surfavam ao longe.

- Deixa que eu vou lá chamar, pai! – disse Sakura – Me dá minha prancha!

- Pai?! Prancha?! Você surfa?! – para Hinata, era informação demais ao mesmo tempo.

- Hehe, sim, mas agora nem vou surfar, só usar a prancha de apoio mesmo... E ensino a Ino, ou melhor, ensinava, porque agora ela pede ajuda ao Shikamaru sempre que tem oportunidade, sabe... Huhuhu...

- Claro! Isso se chama "Arte da Conquista", amada! Huhu!

Sakura riu e foi pegar a prancha que seu pai acabara de trazer.

Ela se jogou no mar, deitou sobre a prancha e nadou até os meninos.

- Ei, vocês duas! Podem vir! O almoço está servido!

- Ah, sim! – Ino respondeu.

Ela e Hinata começaram a ir na direção da casa-de-praia.

No caminho, a Hyuuga comentou:

- V-você e a Sakura... São tão seguras de si mesmas...

- Pois saiba que a Sakura só começou a ser sim há três anos... Antes, ela era tão tímida quanto você.

- J-jura?!

- Aham. Mas tudo mudou quando ela conheceu o Sasuke. Ele foi o estopim do aumento da auto-confiança dela, afinal, ela e metade do mundo eram loucas por ele, mas era só por ela que ele demonstrava algum interesse. Sakura apenas foi ela mesma, e o conquistou. E Sasuke a fez enxergar qualidades que ela insistia não ter.

A essa altura, elas já estavam na varandinha da casa. Ino, assim como todo mundo, havia deixado a toalha dela numa das mesas, e pegou para se enxugar.

- Então... Quando você ou outra pessoa tentava levantar a auto-estima dela... Não conseguiam?

- Conseguíamos, mas com o Sasuke aumentou muito em pouco tempo, sabe? – ela deu uma piscadinha – É o poder do amor!

- Ah, sim... Hehehe...

- Mas também foi importante ela ter o Naruto de irmão. Ela tinha sempre alguém com quem brincar e conversar dentro de casa.

Hinata ia perguntar sobre essa história de como Sakura ganhou o Naruto de irmão, mas não deu tempo, pois Sakura e os outros chegaram nesse momento.

- Ok, vamos às apresentações! – disse Sakura – Shikamaru, essa é a Hinata! Hinata, esse é o Shikamaru!

- Oi!

- O-oi.

- Naruto, essa é a...!

- Não precisa! Eu já conheço a Hinata-chan! A gente se esbarrou quando eu tava prestes a ir pra praia... – ele sorri para a Hyuuga – Né?

- S-sim... – ela respondeu, corando um pouco ao lembrar como foi.

- Ah, nesse caso... Já estamos todos devidamente apresentados! Vamos comer!

- Agora falou minha língua, Sakura-chan! – disse Naruto, feliz da vida – Vou detonar!

Então, todos se dirigiram para a cozinha.

Lá, estavam os pais de Sasuke conversando animadamente com os pais de Sakura e Naruto.

- Oh, então essa é a Hinata? – a mãe Uzumaki falou – Prazer! Meu nome é Kushina!

Ela era incrivelmente linda, com longos cabelos ruivos, e sua voz era muito doce e gentil, o que fez com que Hinata logo se sentisse à vontade.

- E eu me chamo Minato. É um prazer tê-la conosco. Sakura fala muito bem de você. Você é nossa convidada de honra!

Assim como a esposa, ele era muito bonito, jovial e simpático.

Depois, ela cumprimentou os pais Uchiha. Já os conhecia por causa de um trabalho em grupo que teve que fazer na casa de Sasuke com Sakura e Ino.

Enfim, cada um pegou seu lugar e começou a se servir.

De um lado da mesa, estavam sentados na seguinte ordem: os pais Uchiha, Sasuke, Sakura e Ino; do outro, estavam respectivamente: os pais Uzumaki, Naruto, Hinata e Shikamaru.

Os pais conversavam entre si, Sasuke e Sakura também, e Ino puxou assunto com o rapaz à sua frente, e eles também começaram a conversar.

Hinata comia calmamente, tentando entender pelo menos alguma das três conversas (não que fosse fofoqueira, apenas não podia evitar ouvir; então, se é para ouvir, por que não entender alguma coisa?).

Ela estava concentrada em sua distração secreta quando lhe chamaram.

- Diz aí, Hinata-chan... Você sabe surfar?

- Uh?! – ela fitou Naruto, surpresa, despertando dos devaneios – N-não, por quê?

- Quer que eu seja seu professor? Hehe!

- O-o-o quê?! – seu rosto enrubesceu.

- Ih, de novo ficando vermelha de repente? Tem certeza que tá bem?

- A-absoluta.

- Hum... Mas então, o que acha? Claro que não vai dar pra aprender em uma semana, mas pelo menos você vai poder ter alguma noção da coisa, sabe?

Ela ainda estava impressionada com a proposta repentina.

- Er...

- O que foi?

- T-tenho medo de ser levada pelas ondas... N-nunca gosto de nadar até a parte mais funda... Só em piscina...

Naruto pareceu pensativo por um momento. De repente, lançou um sorriso enigmático para Hinata, que ficou confusa.

- Eu vou te proteger. Prometo. Não volto atrás no que digo!

Aquela frase digna de um príncipe sendo dita especialmente para ela fez Hinata estremecer, seu coração acelerar e o rubor de seu rosto piorar.

- Já tô acostumado... E o Sasuke e o Shikamaru vão estar por perto, talvez com a Sakura-chan e a Ino... Não precisa ter medo.

- T-tá. – ela respondeu automaticamente.

- Legal! Amanhã a gente começa!

Então, Naruto voltou a comer. Hinata também, mas o nervosismo de agora há pouco a fez perder um pouco a fome. "Não acredito que aceitei!", pensava. "Mas ele foi tão insistente... E... Aquilo de dizer que ia me proteger mexeu comigo... Meu Deus, desde quando tomo decisões por impulso???"

Após o almoço, todos foram para a praia. As mães e o pai Uchiha ficaram conversando dentro d'água, assim como as meninas, e o pai Uzumaki foi surfar com os meninos.

No final da tarde, todo mundo saiu, tomou seu banho e foi para seu respectivo quarto. Só voltaram a se encontrar durante o jantar, e depois os homens foram para a sala assistir um jogo de futebol, e as mulheres foram para o quarto das meninas assistir a novela daquele horário.

Aquele foi o primeiro dia de Hinata na casa-de-praia da família Uzumaki. E foi naquele dia que conheceu o surfista encantador chamado Naruto.


	3. Susto

Mesmo tendo ido dormir tarde por ficar conversando, Hinata acabou acordando cedo, antes das amigas.

Foi ao banheiro e se trocou, colocando um vestido por cima do biquíni, e saiu em direção à varandinha para ficar balançando na rede.

No caminho, passou pela cozinha e ouviu a empregada falando:

- Já disse que não!

- Ah, qual é, dona!

- Não vou fazer lámen pro café-da-manhã e ponto final, Naruto!

- Aaaaaah, por favooooor! EU IMPLORO!

- Putz, deixa de ser problemático e come aquelas coisas normais de café-da-manhã... Que saco...

- Mas Shikamaru, eu quero lámen! Eu gosto tanto de lámen que lembro da última vez que comi como se fosse ontem!

- Mas FOI ontem, seu imbecil! - Sasuke vociferou.

- Uh?! Sério?!

Ele e Shikamaru estapeiam as próprias testas.

- Haja paciência... – o Nara murmurou.

Hinata acabou rindo, e eles escutaram.

- Hum? Hinata? - Sasuke fala, olhando para a entrada da cozinha com os demais.

- B-bom dia.

- A gente acordava no meio da madrugada com risinhos de garotas... - comentou Shikamaru - ...e conseguiu ficar de pé a essa hora?

- Pois é... Nem sei por quê... Dormimos tarde...

- Huhuhu... Já sei por quê: ansiosa pra começar o treinamento, né, Hinata-chan?

- Hein?! - ela havia esquecido completamente daquilo que havia concordado em fazer, e só agora lembrou.

- Trate de tomar um café-da-manhã reforçado! Vai precisar de energia!

Hesitante, ela assentiu com a cabeça e sentou ao lado de Sasuke. Naruto estava em frente a ela, falando com Shikamaru.

Enquanto se servia, ouviu Sasuke lhe dizer baixinho:

- Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

- ...tenho.

- Demorou dois segundos pra responder. Não tem.

Ela engoliu em seco.

- Não tenho, mas também não quero me arrepender por não tentar.

- Hum... - ele faz uma pausa e muda de assunto - Se você e a Ino não se importarem, vou "roubar" a Sakura de vocês amanhã. Quero passear com ela.

- Ah, deixa pra fazer isso quando eu resolver chamar a Ino pra sair. - disse Shikamaru - Aí, vai ser como um encontro de casais.

- Você quer sair com a Ino-chan??? - Hinata perguntou, com os olhos brilhando de alegria.

- Ah! - Shikamaru ruborizou - Esqueci que tinha uma amiga dela aqui...

- Se eu for depender de você, não vou sair NUNCA com a Sakura. Fato.

- Não se preocupe! - Hinata falou, virando-se para Sasuke - Ino-chan ontem disse que pretendia aproveitar essa semana pra chamá-lo pra sair!

- Ela disse?! - exclamou Shikamaru, surpreso.

- Aham!

- Ah, que maaaravilha! - Naruto comentou, irônico - Vocês saem num encontro de casais com suas amadas, e eu fico como??? E a Hinata-chan???

- Se vocês não se importarem... Podem ir com a gente. - Sasuke sugeriu.

Hinata virou uma estátua. "C-como??? U-um encontro???", ela pensou, rubra. "M-m-mas eu nunca tive um...!!!"

- Por mim, não tem problema. - disse o loiro, indiferente - E por você?

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos. O rosto da Hinata ainda estava em tom vermelho.

- V-vou pensar.

- Tá bem.

A jovem se sentia aliviada por ter conseguido dar uma resposta mais sensata dessa vez. Mas seu coração continuava a bater forte. Ela sabia que não ia resistir quando aquele rapaz a encarasse com aqueles olhos tão azuis quanto o mar perguntando que decisão ela havia tomado.

- Ei, gente... Vou surfar. - avisou Shikamaru.

- Eu também. - Sasuke disse - E você, Naruto?

- Podem ir na frente. Vou esperar minha mais nova aluna, hehe!

"Que cavalheiro...", ela pensou, comovida com a gentileza.

- Hinata, não sei o que você fez pra merecer isso... - falou o Uchiha.

- Meus pêsames. - o Nara completou.

- Ora, seus...!!! Caiam fora!!!

Eles riram e se retiraram.

- Mas hein, mas hein, no almoço pode ter lámen, né, tia???

- Não enche, moleque!!!

- Hunf...

"Ele gosta mesmo de lámen...", pensou Hinata.

- Hum? Por que tá me encarando assim?

- Hã?!

Ela nem tinha se tocado que havia parado o olhar sobre ele, e deixou de fitá-lo rapidamente.

- J-já acabei de comer.

- Ótimo! Vamos lá!

Do lado de fora da casa, Naruto pegou duas pranchas. Então, ele e Hinata começaram a caminhar lado a lado em direção à praia, em silêncio.

Quando já estavam em frente ao mar, o rapaz lembrou-se de algo.

- É mesmo! Você tá de biquíni?

- Sim, ué.

- Deixa eu ver.

- Er... Tá... - ela disse, sem entender nada, pois de qualquer forma iria tirar o vestido.

- Ah! Sabia! Hinata-chan, você não pode aprender a surfar assim, a não ser que queira perder alguma parte do biquíni...

- Q-Q-QUÊ??? - ela exclamou, apavorada só de imaginar.

- Olha só, tô de calção, e muito bem amarrado na cintura! Vai colocar uma blusa e um short que fique bem firme!

- P-P-PODE DEIXAR!

Ela quase morreu com a idéia de ficar semi-nua em alto-mar, e foi correndo fazer o que Naruto falou.

Ao voltar, disse:

- M-muito obrigada pelo aviso...

- Hehe! - ele bagunçou um pouco a franja dela - Disponha!

A jovem ruboriza levemente.

- Vem! É só deitar na prancha e nadar até onde eu for!

- T-tá.

E lá foram eles.

De repente, avistaram Sasuke e Shikamaru. Estes pegavam carona numa onda gigante, e faziam muitas manobras incríveis.

Hinata ficou tão impressionada assistindo que só notou a proximidade da onda tarde demais.

- Cuidado!!! - Naruto gritou.

Foi a última coisa que ouviu antes de imergir, tragada pelas águas. Logo perdeu a consciência.

* * *

Quando voltou a ficar consciente, se sentia zonza. Entreabriu os olhos, tendo uma visão embaçada do rosto de Naruto sobre o seu. Ele estava de olhos fechados.

Hinata sentia seus lábios sendo pressionados. Naruto levantou o rosto, a pressão sumiu, voltou, e a pressão voltou junto.

Quando sua consciência voltou por completo, finalmente assimilou o que estava acontecendo: Naruto fazia respiração boca-a-boca!

Ele voltou a se afastar, e abriu os olhos.

- Drog...! Hã??? Hinata-chan??? - ele exclamou, com um sorriso maior que a cara de tanto alívio.

O rosto dela ganhou um rubor violento. "O-o meu primeiro beijo... Foi por respiração boca-a-boca???", pensou, incrédula.

Sentou-se abruptamente, levando os dedos trêmulos aos lábios.

- Ufa... - era a voz de Sasuke - Ainda bem que o pior não aconteceu.

- Ainda bem mesmo. Foi por pouco. - disse Shikamaru - Se o Naruto não tivesse mergulhado tão depressa, e agido rápido com a respiração boca-a-boca... Enfim... Graças a Deus ela está sã e salva.

- É, mas ela não tá respirando direito... - Naruto comentou, pegando a mão que ela havia levado aos lábios - Tudo bem com você? Tá muito assustada com isso que aconteceu? Tenta falar alguma coisa, por favor!

Estava viva: então, o que aconteceu era o de menos. Sua respiração estava descontrolada por causa do nervosismo. Tentava decidir se aquilo valia como primeiro beijo ou não.

- E-estou bem... - conseguiu dizer.

- Cara, que susto você me deu! - Naruto exclamou - Não pode se distrair assim em alto-mar, Hinata-chan! Ainda mais com uma onda enorme vindo bem na sua direção!

- D-d-desculpa... E obrigada p-por me... S-salvar...

- De nada... - ele pôs a mão na cabeça dela e, ainda com a expressão preocupada, perguntou - Vai querer tentar de novo? Não se sinta pressionada. Se não quiser, vou entender, óbvio.

- Q-quero. Mas...

- O quê?

- Se possível... Eu... Gostaria de... U-um copo d'água...

- Vou buscar agora mesmo!

Quando ele saiu, Sasuke disse:

- Tenha mais cuidado, hein... Aquele lá entrou em pânico, achando que o pior tivesse acontecido... Mesmo depois de constatar que seu coração ainda estava batendo. É um idiota mesmo.

- T-tá... Me desculpem... Me distraí olhando vocês...

- Tudo bem. Vamos voltar, Shikamaru?

- Vamos!

E os dois se foram.

Pouco depois, Naruto chegou com a água.

- Aqui.

- O-obrigada. - ela bebeu tudo - Vou prestar mais atenção agora. - afirmou.

- Olha lá, hein... Pelo amor de Deus! A não ser que faça de propósito só pra ter outra respiração boca-a-boca, hehe! - brincou, para depois voltar a se preocupar - Caramba, tô começando a achar que você sofre de febre crônica! Seu rosto fica vermelho do nada!

Envergonhada não era o suficiente para definir Hinata naquele momento. E Naruto ainda teria que aprender que havia outros motivos para um rubor intenso além de febre...


	4. Passeio na cidade

Pouco a pouco, Naruto ensinava Hinata e lhe dava dicas.

Ela estava na fase de tentar se equilibrar deitada na prancha enquanto esta era levada pela onda. Nas primeiras tentativas, ela caiu, mas Naruto sempre estava por perto para ajudar se alguma coisa acontecesse.

Uma hora depois...

- Ih, Hinata-chan, acho que você já tá pegando o jeito, hein!

- V-você acha?

- Claro! Tá se desequilibrando menos e...!

Distraídos por causa da conversa, ambos caíram, pois uma onda os empurrou.

O rapaz imediatamente segurou com firmeza a mão de Hinata, trazendo-a para mais perto de si.

A onda que havia deixado os dois submersos levou-os até a areia, quebrando ali.

- Você tá bem??? – Naruto perguntou, visivelmente preocupado.

- S-sim... Só engoli um pouco de água...

- É, eu também...

Era impressão dela ou o rosto de Naruto estava próximo demais? E que peso era aquele sobre si?

Só então Hinata percebeu que estava deitada na areia, e com Naruto em cima dela! E ele só pareceu perceber isso pouco depois dela.

Ambos coraram, podendo sentir o coração acelerado um do outro.

Antes que tivesse a chance de se levantar, Naruto foi chutado e saiu rolando pela areia, parando apenas quando sua perna bateu numa das traves da rede de vôlei que havia ali, a metros de distância de onde ele estava com Hinata.

- Seu depravado!!! – bradou Sakura – Tentando se aproveitar da Hinata!!! Safado!!! Imundo!!! Sem-vergonha!!!

- Hein?! – ele exclamou, meio tonto – Mas eu não tav...!

- O que esse tarado fez com você??? – Ino indagou, agachando-se ao lado da menina.

- Já disse que não fiz nada, pô!!! – gritou Naruto, já de pé.

- CALA A BOCA!!! – Sakura gritou de volta, tacando seu chinelo na cabeça dele, que desmaiou e caiu por causa da forte pancada.

- C-calma, gente... – a Hyuuga pediu, assustada com a recém-descoberta capacidade violenta de Sakura – E-ele não fez nada mesmo...

- O quê??? – Ino exclamou – N-não me diga que deixou ele ir pra cima de você por vontade própria??? – concluiu, levando as mãos à boca de tanta incredulidade.

Hinata corou mais do que era possível.

- N-n-não é nada disso!!! E-ele apenas me salvou de me afogar, só isso!

- Sério? – disse Sakura – Hum... Por via das dúvidas, foi melhor partir pra agressão mesmo.

Hinata arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco.

- Hehe... Não se preocupe, ele já está acostumado, ou melhor, o corpo dele já se acostumou... – garantiu Ino.

- A-ah... T-tá, né...

- Ei, o que acham de uma partida de vôlei com os meninos depois que o Naruto acordar? – Sakura sugeriu – Até lá, vamos aproveitar esse sol pra pegar uma corzinha!

- Boa idéia!

- Tá bem.

E assim fizeram.

Deitada sob o sol entre as duas amigas, Hinata falou:

- M-meninas...

- Hum? – ambas murmuraram.

- Er... Como posso dizer... P-por causa dessa coisa de praia, afogamento, salva-vidas... E-eu comecei a pensar...

- No quê? – perguntou Ino.

- S-se... Uma pessoa... Receber respiração boca-a-boca... I-isso vale como beijo?

- Hum... Depende do conceito de beijo. – respondeu Sakura – Se estiver falando apenas de junção dos lábios, acho que vale sim. Mas, se baseando no que motivou a pessoa a fazer essa respiração, não vai ter sido nem por amor, nem por atração, e sim por querer salvar uma vida. Se você levar em conta as emoções que levam a um beijo, então não vai considerar uma respiração boca-a-boca como um.

- Falou bonito, mas e se a pessoa que precisou acabar gostando, hein? Hihi! – brincou Ino.

- Ah, aí sei lá, né... Hahahaha...

- Nesse caso, teria envolvimento emocional por uma das partes, mesmo que nenhum dos dois tivesse intenção de dar um beijo. – analisou Ino – Aí, seria um beijo?

- Hum... É um caso a se pensar... – falou Sakura – Mas deu pra ajudar um pouco, Hinata?

- Hehe... Sim... Obrigada...

- De nada!

E as três ficaram caladas, perdidas em seus próprios pensamentos.

"E-ele... Só fez aquilo pra me salvar...", a Hyuuga concluiu. "M-mas... Eu... Fiquei t-tão balançada...".

A jovem não entendia por que lhe angustiava a idéia de que não tivesse havido nenhum envolvimento emocional da parte de Naruto, que ele agiu apenas com frieza e profissionalismo (mesmo não sendo oficialmente um salva-vidas). Não podia evitar, isso a incomodava. Mas preferia continuar mantendo segredo das amigas sua desagradável experiência de quase afogamento, pois não queria deixá-las preocupadas. Ainda mais depois de ver o que Sakura era capaz de fazer com Naruto caso ele lhe fizesse alguma coisa, mesmo sem intenção...

Após um tempo, o loiro despertou, e sua irmã pediu que ele chamasse os garotos para jogar vôlei. E ele foi, todo empolgado, mesmo depois de acordar de um estado praticamente de coma. Era agitado por natureza.

O grupo mal começou a jogar com meninas _versus_ meninos quando Kushina veio avisar que o almoço já estava servido.

Ao terminar de comer, eles voltaram para a praia e lá ficaram pelo resto do dia.

À noite, as famílias se juntaram com Ino, Shikamaru e Hinata para passear pela pequena e aconchegante cidade.

Era a primeira vez que Hinata visitava o lugar, e foi apresentada a um monte de lojinhas, feiras, restaurantes, pontos turísticos, etc.

- Muito bem. – disse Minato – Já mostramos o máximo que podíamos à nossa mais nova hóspede. Agora, Hinata, dos restaurantes que mostramos, em qual você quer comer?

- Hã?! Q-quer que EU escolha?!

- Hehe... Sim! Fique à vontade!

Aquilo a pegou de surpresa.

Lembrava vagamente do que haviam lhe mostrado, e um nome em especial ficou gravado em sua memória.

- Q-que tal... No _Ramen's Paradise_?

Naruto arregalou os olhos, impressionado. Nas conversas que tiveram durante os intervalos do "treinamento" de Hinata, ela havia comentado que não era muito chegada em ramen, enquanto ele demonstrava seu vício por tal prato.

Ela havia escolhido aquele lugar... Por causa dele?

- Ora, ora... – Kushina falou – Ganhou o dia, hein, Naruto? – comentou, virando-se para o filho.

- He... Com certeza! – ele exclamou, já se recompondo da surpresa.

- Minato, melhor já ir preparando sua carteira... – Fugaku comentou, rindo.

- Pois é, né... – ele riu de volta.

Enquanto se dirigiam para o restaurante, Hinata pensava, aflita: "S-será que ele percebeu???"

No local, os pais sentaram de frente para o outro, Sakura ao lado de Sasuke, Ino ao lado de Shikamaru (estes casais também de frente um para o outro), e Hinata em frente a Naruto.

Não tardou para ambos se sentirem deslocados por serem as "velas".

Enquanto os casais conversavam entre si, Naruto teve uma idéia e se inclinou na mesa para falar com Hinata:

- Hein, hein, que tal a gente dar uma volta pra fazer hora enquanto nossos pedidos não chegam?

- M-mas e os outros?

- Se você não se incomoda de segurar vela, beleza. – ele disse, cruzando os braços, sorrindo ironicamente.

A moça tinha que concordar que havia momentos onde segurar vela chegava a ser insuportável. E aquele era um desses momentos.

Ela fitou o loiro, sorrindo timidamente, e ele entendeu sua resposta.

- Ô pai, a Hinata-chan disse que queria dar uma olhada numa loja de, hum... De que mesmo, Hinata-chan?

- Hã?! A-ah, é... Uma de artesanato que vi por aqui e não entramos...

- Vou lá com ela.

- Tudo bem, mas não demorem muito, senão vão comer coisa fria.

- Pode deixar!

- Com licença. – Hinata falou.

Eles se levantaram e saíram do restaurante, indo à tal loja. Naruto, mesmo sem querer, acabou dando oportunidade à Hinata de fazer algo que ela realmente estava querendo fazer.

Após olhar e não comprar nada, eles se sentaram num dos bancos da praça que havia por ali.

- Ufa! Tava me sentindo sufocado com toda aquela "aura romântica"!

- Hehe... Às vezes, também me sinto assim quando eu e Ino-chan estamos com Sasuke-kun e Sakura-chan...

- É, mas pelo menos vocês tem uma a outra pra conversar, se distrair... Mas sempre que junta todo mundo eu fico cercado de casais (mesmo que um ainda não seja oficial). QUATRO casais. Claro que fico feliz pela felicidade deles, mas tem horas que não dá, sabe? Às vezes, quero um tempo com minha irmã ou com meus melhores amigos... Ou arranjar uma namorada também, haha!

- Hehehe... Entendo...

- Dessa vez, tenho alguém que me entende. – ele a fita, sorrindo – Valeu por ter vindo, Hinata-chan. Agora, posso ter companhia mesmo quando me sentir sufocado. Valeu mesmo.

A jovem cora ao ouvir isso, e desvia o olhar rapidamente.

- Aliás... Foi por minha causa que escolheu o _Ramen's Paradise_, não foi?

O rubor dela piora.

- É que... V-você... E-estava com tanta vontade d-de comer ramen que...!

- Valeu. – ele disse, interrompendo-a, ainda sorrindo.

- D-de nada.

O silêncio pairou no ar, até que Naruto perguntou:

- Quer olhar mais alguma coisa?

- Hum... Tem alguma livraria por aqui?

- Sim!

- Então, eu...!

- Vamos lá! – ele exclamou, pegando na mão dela ao levantar.

O rubor voltou a tomar conta da face de Hinata com aquele toque. E ela lembrou-se de algo que tinha receio de perguntar.

Chegando à livraria...

- Uau! Esse livro é muito massa! – o loiro disse, apontando para o objeto.

Hinata pegou o dito cujo.

- "A Lenda da Raposa de Nove-caudas". É sobre o quê?

- Um garoto órfão que, literalmente, consegue despertar o que há de pior dentro dele.

- A Raposa?

- Aham. Ele foi vítima de um feitiço e se transforma na Raposa de Nove-caudas quando se enfurece. Então, ele sai numa jornada em busca da única pessoa capaz de quebrar o feitiço, que era uma feiticeira que vivia num país distante do dele. E, quando ele encontra essa feiticeira, vê que ela é muito linda, meiga, com mais ou menos a idade dele... E aí já viu, né?

- Que gracinha! Vou levar!

- Uau...

- Que foi? – ela indagou, confusa.

- É a primeira vez que não me zoam por eu gostar desse livro...

- E por que eu faria isso? – ela indagou de novo, mais confusa ainda.

- Claro que eu não ligo pro que dizem, mas já tava acostumado com os comentários...

- Sinceramente, não vejo motivo nenhum pra te zoarem. – ela sorri gentilmente – Pelo contrário.

Aquilo mexeu com Naruto, que arregalou os olhos, ruborizando.

- Vou olhar os livros daquele lado. – a Hyuuga avisou.

- E-eu vou ficar por aqui mesmo. – o rapaz respondeu, ainda impressionado.

- Tá!

"Ela... Falou aquilo de coração, sejm nenhuma falsidade.", Naruto pensou, olhando-a de esguelha no outro lado da loja. "Queria conhecer melhor a Hinata-chan..."

Nenhum dos dois escolheu mais nenhum livro, e Hinata foi pagar aquele que Naruto sugeriu.

- Nossos pratos já devem ter chegado... – ele comentou, caminhando até o restaurante ao lado de Hinata.

De repente, ela parou no meio do caminho, lembrando outra vez do que queria perguntar. Naruto virou-se e a encarou, com uma expressão interrogativa.

- O que foi, Hinata-chan?

Ela estava cabisbaixa.

- Pra você... É normal dar beijos de salva-vidas?

- Hein?!

.

.

.

**Eita! Nossa diva ficou mesmo encucada com aquilo, hein! E agora, o que será que nosso bofe gostosão vai dizer??? 8DDDDDDDDD**

**Quero pedir desculpas pela demora pra postar esse capítulo, e já deixar avisado que não sei quando vou escrever o próximo. Depende dos trabalhos que a facul passar, e também faço outras coisas no pc além de escrever, né? ^^' Fora que preciso de inspiração também, e quando ela não vem, prefiro nem forçar, senão o texto não fica legal! x_x'**

**Quero avisar também que fiz Twitter, caso alguém queira me seguir... XD' Mas vou logo avisando que 90% do que eu falo é só bobagem, hein! :D - /miss_marimay**


	5. Uma História Triste e Bonita

A expressão de Naruto fica mais interrogativa ainda. Hinata o encara, vermelha, e repete:

- É normal ou não? Você não fica nervoso quando faz isso?

A moça sentia-se estúpida por fazer essas perguntas, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto.

Naruto piscou rápido os olhos diversas vezes, tentando assimilar o que acabara de ouvir. E continuava a ser encarado.

- O-olha... Eu... E-eu nunca tinha feito uma respiração boca-a-boca antes. Agi por impulso... Tive um forte instinto de proteção em relação a você, então não deu pra segurar... Quando vi, já estava lá tentando te salvar. Mas sim, eu fiquei nervoso, muito sem-graça, e... M-meu coração até acelerou... Desculpa se te ofendi quando brinquei dizendo que você podia se afogar de propósito só pra ter um bis, eu só queria descontrair o ambiente... E é claro que, pra mim, não é normal sair por aí fazendo respiração boca-a-boca em todo mundo. Mas, se isso também te ofendeu, perdão. – respondeu, com um leve tom de mágoa na última frase.

- N-não é isso!

- O que é então? – quis saber, cruzando os braços.

- É-é-é que... Er... – ela suspirou, nervosa – T-tenho vergonha de falar.

O rapaz levantou seu rosto com a mão, segurando-o pelo queixo.

- Qual o problema, Hinata-chan? – perguntou mansamente, fitando-a com seus intensos e hipnotizantes olhos azuis.

- Respiração boca-a-boca é beijo? – soltou de uma vez, desviando o olhar em seguida.

- Uh? – aquilo pegou Naruto de surpresa – Teoricamente, não... Eu acho, hehe... Por quê?

- E-eu... É q-que eu... Nunca... – ela hesitou, abaixando os olhos.

- ...nunca beijou?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, ainda olhando para baixo.

- Ah... Por isso ficou tão preocupada, é? Saquei...

A face de Hinata queimava de tão rubra.

- Sua boba... Claro que isso nunca vai poder ser chamado de beijo! – ele lança uma piscadinha – Se quiser, um dia te mostro o que é um beijo de verdade! Hehehehe! Opa, brincadeira, tá?

Não importa se era brincadeira: aquilo foi o suficiente para fazer Hinata tremer de tanto nervosismo e seu coração alcançar uma velocidade absurda.

- V-você tá bem? – o rapaz indagou, preocupado – Quer sentar de novo naquele banco?

- S-s-sim, p-por favor... – respondeu, gaguejando mais que o normal.

- Vamos, minha dama. – disse, oferecendo o braço como um príncipe ofereceria para uma princesa apoiar o dela.

E assim Hinata o fez.

Quando ela conseguiu se acalmar, eles enfim estavam andando de volta até o restaurante. Rindo, os dois conversavam no caminho. Os assuntos vinham naturalmente.

O prato deles havia chegado apenas uns dez minutos antes de regressarem. Com os demais, saborearam a comida.

Dali, todos seguiram para a casa-de-praia.

Ao deitarem para dormir, Ino comunicou:

- Meninas, tomei a iniciativa e convidei "ele" pra sair.

- E aí? – as outras duas indagaram, animadas.

- E aí que... Ele aceitou! Vamos sair amanhã!

- NHAAAAAAA! – Sakura tentou abafar os gritos.

- Que ótimo, Ino-chan! – exclamou Hinata.

- Ah, e ele sugeriu que a gente fizesse um "encontro de casais", Sakura.

- Hum... Sasuke-kun disse que queria passear comigo amanhã, então... Tudo bem!

- É, mas... Como ficaria chato a gente sair e "abandonar" o Naruto e a Hinata... Ele deu uma idéia.

As duas se entreolharam e depois encararam Hinata, cuja face já estava escarlate.

- Você se importa? – Sakura perguntou cuidadosamente – Tá, hoje vocês deram um pequeno passeio quando fomos no restaurante, mas... Dessa vez vocês teriam que passar mais tempo juntos...

- Não se sinta pressionada. – disse Ino – Só vá se quiser.

Hinata havia esquecido que isso poderia acontecer quando Ino chamasse Shikamaru para sair. E, uma hora ou outra, será inevitável que os respectivos casais se separarem para terem um momento a sós (mesmo que ela e Naruto não sejam um "casal oficial").

- T-tudo bem. Eu vou.

As outras duas sorriram, ao mesmo tempo que ficaram preocupadas. Conheciam o histórico amoroso de Hinata: já se apaixonara, mas nunca tivera um encontro. E era muito tímida para essas coisas.

Mais uma vez, Hinata foi a primeira a acordar. Resolveu fazer o que não pôde no dia anterior: balançar na rede.

Passou pela cozinha, cumprimentou a empregada - cujo nome agora ela já sabia (Shizune) -, e praticamente se jogou na rede ao chegar na varanda. Deu impulso, e logo já estava balançando.

"Como não conversamos muito dessa vez, os meninos devem ter conseguido dormir...", ela pensou, rindo. "Falando neles... É hoje que..."

Enrubesceu. Teria seu primeiro encontro.

- A-acho... Que não estou preparada... – "pensou alto", de olhos fechados.

- Pra quê?

Ao ouvir _aquela _voz, a Hyuuga deu um pulo, quase caindo da rede. Mas o dono da voz segurou-a envolvendo suas costas com um dos braços.

- Te assustei de novo? Foi mal, hehe...

Ela o encarou. O rapaz estava inclinado sobre ela, ainda segurando-a com um braço só. Olhar no fundo daqueles olhos azuis era como olhar o mar, ainda mais estando tão próximos dela.

- E-estou bem.

- Hum... – ele a soltou com cuidado – E aí? Vamos pro seu treinamento ou você quer ficar um pouco aqui?

- Q-quero ficar aqui.

- Então, tá. – ele deu um sorriso desconcertante – Se importa se eu ficar aqui com você?

Ainda rubra, ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, e o loiro sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Não está com frio? – ela perguntou, pois o céu estava nublado, uma brisa gélida passava pelo local e Naruto estava só de calção.

- Hehe... Faça chuva ou faça sol, se tiver uma praia por perto, vou estar sempre pronto pra ir lá a qualquer hora!

- Nossa... Isso que é gostar de praia!

- Pois é... Mas vai dizer que não tem um biquíni debaixo desse vestido?

- Haha, pior que tem...

Os dois riram.

Ali, balançando, conversaram sobre tantas coisas que nem viram o tempo passar.

De repente, Sasuke surgiu na porta da varanda.

- Ah, então aí estão vocês! Venham comer alguma coisa se pretendem surfar. Todo mundo já acordou.

- T-todo mundo? – indagou Hinata, surpresa.

- Sim.

Então, os dois foram tomar café-da-manhã com os demais. Em seguida, todos foram à praia, mesmo sem muito sol por causa das nuvens escuras. Hinata estava se sentindo estranha, com um mal-estar, mas resolveu ignorar.

- A previsão do tempo disse que nuvens carregadas estão se aproximando da região, mas que não vai chover hoje. Talvez chova só amanhã. – Mikoto comentou.

- Poxa... Justo quando a gente vem pra cá... – lamentou Kushina.

- Ah, querida, vamos aproveitar enquanto não chove! – Minato disse, animado.

- Hehe... Tem razão, meu amor.

Então, foi mais um dia na praia. Sakura surfava com Sasuke, Shikamaru ensinava Ino a surfar, e idem a Naruto em relação à Hinata. Mas a Hyuuga logo parou, apoiada na prancha.

- Naruto-kun, não estou me sentindo muito bem...

- O quê? O que houve?

- Não sei... Mas quero descansar um pouco...

- Tudo bem.

Eles nadaram até a areia, onde Hinata estendeu sua tanga e sentou sobre ela. Naruto perguntou se podia sentar ao seu lado, e ela disse que sim.

- O que será que você tem?

- Não sei... Mas estou morrendo de frio... – disse, enrolando-se em sua toalha.

- Mas é normal sentir isso assim que saímos da água... E hoje ainda tá meio nublado...

- Eu sei... Mas... Acho que estou sentindo mais que o normal...

- Que estranho isso... Prefere ir tomar banho e trocar logo de roupa então?

- Não, não... Tudo bem... Fico por aqui...

- Você que sabe... Então, vamos mudar de assunto: Hinata-chan, já decidiu qual vai ser sua profissão?

- Hã? – ela ficou surpresa com a pergunta inesperada – Sim... Quero ajudar crianças, então...!

- Jura? Legal, eu também quero ajudar crianças!

- Que coincidência!

Ambos sorriram um para o outro.

Então, Naruto lembrou que havia interrompido Hinata.

- Ih, foi mal, nem te deixei terminar de falar! – uma gota surge nele.

- Ah, sim! Naruto-kun... E-eu quero ser pediatra.

- Ah, você vai ser uma ótima pediatra! – ele garantiu, com um sorriso que transmitiu confiança a Hinata, que corou.

- O-obrigada... E você, vai ser o quê?

- He... – ele olhou para o mar – Quero ser professor de natação. E também, com isso, aproveitar pra ensinar as crianças como se virar no mar.

- Hum... – Hinata o fitou, intrigada.

- Sabe o que me fez escolher isso? – pergunta, voltando a fitá-la.

- Não... M-mas eu gostaria de saber.

O loiro sorriu e pousou os olhos sobre o mar novamente.

- É que, quando eu tinha seis anos, não sabia nadar direito. Mas, mesmo assim, meu pai me levou à praia. A gente entrou na água, na parte rasa, e fomos jogar vôlei ou algo do tipo. Teve uma hora que bati muito forte na bola e ela foi parar meio longe, atrás do meu pai. Ele foi pegá-la e eu, teimoso, quis saber até onde eu conseguia andar até as partes mais fundas. Acabei sendo levado por uma onda, que eu não tinha visto se aproximar, e gritei. Meu pai correu até mim, desesperado, mas eu afundei antes dele conseguir se aproximar. Foi aí que uma mulher pôs uma menina da minha idade no colo do meu pai e mergulhou pra me salvar. Essa menina era filha dessa mulher, que era viúva. O marido tinha morrido afogado quando a filha tinha pouco mais de dois anos. Ela tava brincando na areia com a filha e, quando viu que o marido tava se afogando, não pôde ajudar porque não sabia nadar. Desde então, ela resolveu fazer natação e aprender como evitar afogamentos, assim como evitou o meu. E meu pai também era viúvo, porque minha mãe morreu no parto quanto me teve. Um ano depois, meu pai e essa mulher se casaram.

- Quer dizer que essa mulher e a filha dela são...?

- Isso mesmo: minha nova mãe, Kushina, e minha irmã de consideração, Sakura-chan!

- Nossa! Que história!

- É! Hehe!

- Eu sempre quis saber como vocês viraram irmãos, mas nunca dava pra me contarem... Hehe... E agora entendi sua motivação: você quer seguir o exemplo da Sra. Uzumaki, mas, em vez de ser tipo um salva-vidas, quer é prevenir os afogamentos, em especial os de crianças!

- Acertou!

- Isso é muito legal da sua parte! Você tem todo o meu apoio!

- Valeu! E você parece bem empolgada! Agora, tenho mais uma motivação: mostrar que você não me apoiou à toa! – ele finalizou dando uma piscadinha, sorrindo.

- Uh? – Hinata sentiu sua face ferver – Aaah, d-desculpa se me empolguei... – disse, nervosa, batendo os dedos indicadores - É que... E-eu... Eu realmente achei muito legal e...!

- Hahahahaha! Calma, Hinata-chan!

Ela olhou para o lado oposto ao que Naruto estava, envergonhada.

- Você não precisa se preocupar tanto com o que os outros dizem, sabia?

- D-descul...!

Naruto segurou-a gentilmente pelo queixo e a fez olhar para ele.

- "Tem razão".

- Hã?

- Em vez de se desculpar, diga: "Tem razão".

- T-tem razão.

- Viu? Pode se empolgar o quanto quiser. E, se te tratarem mal, ignore. Não fique se sentindo inferior. Peça desculpas só se for necessário.

- Me desc..., digo, tem razão!

- Haha, assim que eu gosto!

Naruto soltou o queixo de Hinata e bagunçou um pouco a franja dela.

- Vamos beber alguma coisa? – ele disse, ficando de pé – Me dê sua mão que te ajudo a levantar!

- T-tá. – Hinata obedece, um pouco vermelha.

Ao caminhar até a casa-de-praia com Naruto, a jovem pensava, admirada, na história que tinha ouvido. Era triste por um lado, mas bonita por outro.

Porém, de repente, aquele mal-estar voltou. Sentia a pele arder.

- P-peraí, Naruto-kun...

- Hã? O que foi? Você tá muito vermelha!

- Ai, que friiiiio...

- Calma, calma... Vem... Se apóia no meu ombro...

Atrás deles, Kushina veio.

- Eu estava ali na água com seu pai e os pais do Sasuke e vi que a Hinata parou de andar do nada... Ela está se sentindo bem?

- Acho que sim, mãe, mas não sei o que é...

- Hum... – ela coloca a mão na testa de Hinata, depois em sua bochecha – Céus! Está queimando! Será que é frebe?

- Quê? – ambos arregalaram os olhos.

- M-mas ela sempre fica vermelha do nada, e... E...

- Temos que tirar a temperatura! Vamos logo!

Ao adentrarem a casa, Kushina ficou na porta do banheiro enquanto Hinata tomava banho (porque, caso ela passasse mal, já haveria alguém por perto para socorrê-la), e Naruto ficava andando de um lado pro outro na sala, aflito, tendo em volta do pescoço a toalha que havia usado para se secar.

Quando Hinata saiu do banho, vestindo um pijama, e deitou em sua cama, Shizune já estava lá no quarto com um termômetro em mãos. Kushina e Naruto foram para lá também.

O termômetro marcava 38,5 graus. Era uma febre moderada, mas era febre. Hinata teria que ficar em casa descansando, ou seja, não poderia sair com os amigos mais tarde.

E isso entristeceu tanto ela quanto Naruto.


	6. A escolha de Naruto

Hinata, então, fitou Naruto e disse:

- Por favor, Naruto-kun... Não quero que se incomodem comigo... Podem sair, fiquem à vontade... Não quero atrapalhar o passeio de vocês...

- Mas isso não seria certo, Hinata-chan! – de repente, seu rosto se iluminou, como se tivesse acabado de ter uma brilhante idéia – Já sei! Vou ficar aqui e te fazer companhia!

- O quê? – ela, Kushina e Shizune exclamaram.

- Mas Naruto, você não ia voltar lá fora pra surfar mais um pouco? – Kushina indagou – Até porque talvez chova amanhã...

- É, eu ia, mas sei lá... Deixar a Hinata-chan assim...

Ela e a empregada entreolharam-se, e Hinata queria poder esconder a cara debaixo do cobertor de tanta vergonha.

- Eu e seu pai, como anfitriões da casa, não podemos deixá-la aqui. Faremos companhia a ela. Se quiser, fique também.

- Haha! Claro que vou ficar! – ele piscou gentilmente para a Hyuuga, que mais uma vez controlou a vontade de cobrir o rosto com o cobertor.

- Tudo bem. Vou falar com o Minato.

- Quer comer alguma coisa? – Shizune perguntou a Hinata.

- A-agora não, obrigada...

- Quando quiser, é só pedir, viu?

- Tá bem.

- Aaaaah, tadinha dela! – lamentou Kushina – Espero que essa febre passe logo... – ela fez carinho na cabeça da jovem – Já volto, tá?

Então, ela e Shizune deixaram o aposento. Naruto, ainda ao lado de Hinata, segurou sua mão.

- E aí? O que quer fazer pra passar o tempo?

- N-não sei... – respondeu, sem-graça diante daquela situação – V-você que sabe...

- Hum... Que tal uma sessão de filmes?

- Acho ótimo. – e sorriu, recebendo um sorriso de volta.

- Beleza! Vou lá na sala escolher alguns! Você deve tá querendo dormir um pouco, né? Desculpa, vou te deixar em paz, hehe...

- N-não, t-tudo bem... – apressou-se em dizer, apesar de estar cansada de fato.

- Haha... Até daqui a pouco! Vou aproveitar pra tomar um banho!

Quando ele saiu do quarto, Hinata respirou de alívio. Ainda não acreditava que aquele rapaz louco por _surf_ iria MESMO deixar de aproveitar as ondas só para ficar com ela. Perguntava-se se merecia isso.

Enquanto ponderava sobre o assunto, rapidamente adormeceu.

Ao acordar, Hinata olhou para o lado e viu Naruto na cama de Sakura entretido com o livro que havia comprado no dia anterior, "A Lenda da Raposa de Nove-caudas".

- N-naruto-kun? – chamou.

- Ah! Oi, Hinata-chan! Cara, esse livro é muito legal, você TEM que ler!

- Hehehe... Tá, né...

- Se sente melhor? – ele levantou e pôs a mão na testa dela.

- Sim...

- É... Acho que sua febre diminuiu.

- Er...

- O que foi?

- D-desde quando você está aqui?

- Ah, desde que saí do banho e separei os filmes... Já tem umas duas horas... Ou três, nem sei mais... Me empolguei lendo e nem vi o tempo passar, hehe...

- Nossa! Tirei um bom cochilo, então!

- É! O pessoal veio te ver, mas você tava dormindo... Tá todo mundo lá fora almoçando. Já é quase meio-dia.

- Sério? Mas... Nem estou com muita fome, nem muito a fim de levantar...

- Não tem problema.

- Hehe... Você é muito gentil, Naruto-kun. – ele cora diante do elogio sincero da jovem – Esse livro é legal mesmo? Como está até aonde você leu?

Empolgado, o loirinho senta ao lado de Hinata e eles começam a conversar.

Sem ver o tempo passar, surpreendem-se quando alguém abre a porta: eram Sakura e Ino.

- HINATAAAAAA! – ambas gritam, e correm para abraçar a amiga.

- Ei, mais devagar aí ou vão sufocá-la! – avisou Naruto.

- Fica na sua, garoto! – retruca Sakura, empurrando-o com tanta força que ele caiu de costas no chão.

- Poxa, queria tanto sair nós seis hoje... – lamentou Ino.

- Ah, mas vocês podem sair sim... Sério, não vou me importar. Não deixem de sair por minha causa.

- Mas... Mas... Mas... – Sakura repetia, fazendo biquinho.

- Hehehehe... Parem de se preocupar... Vou ficar bem. O senhor e a senhora Uzumaki vão ficar comigo, além de Shizune e... – ela fita o rapaz que tentava ajeitar a coluna após o empurrão – O Naruto-kun também.

- QUÊ? – elas exclamam, fazendo Hinata ter um _déja-vù_ de horas atrás da reação de Kushina e Shizune.

- E-ele vai deixar de surfar pra...? – Ino nem conseguiu terminar de falar.

Num rompante, Sakura ficou de pé, levantando Naruto pelo colarinho.

- Que papo é esse, moleque? Encoste um dedo na Hinata e esse dedo apodrece e cai, ENTENDEU? – e o solta sem dó nem piedade, fazendo-o encontrar o chão bruscamente outra vez.

- C-c-calma, Sakura-chan! – pediu Hinata.

- Hunf! Olha lá, hein, Naruto! Vai almoçar, anda!

- VOCÊ ACHA QUE MAND...? – ele vê a irmã preparando a mão para socá-lo – J-j-já vou! – e sai correndo do quarto.

Enquanto Hinata conversa com as amigas, Naruto vai para a cozinha. Ele vê que todos já acabaram de almoçar. Shizune está lavando a louça e Shikamaru está terminando de beber seu suco.

Este se aproxima do amigo e diz:

- Não me diga que vai deixar de sair mais tarde pra ficar com a Hinata, huhu...

- Q-quê? – ele até gagueja – C-como adivinhou?

- Dá pra ver que você tá cada vez mais gamado naquela menina. – ele sorriu, maroto, e Naruto ruborizou.

- ...hunf... – limitou-se a "responder".

Shikamaru riu, deu tapinhas amigáveis no ombro de Naruto e voltou para a praia, assim como os demais.

Se estava ou não gamado, não sabia. Mas também não queria deixar Hinata, mesmo sabendo que ela ficaria nas boas mãos de seus pais e Shizune. Na verdade, no fundo ele achava que sair sem Hinata não teria tanta graça.

Quando acabou de comer, viu que a Hyuuga estava deitada no sofá da sala, devidamente ajeitada e enrolada no cobertor, assistindo televisão. Kushina conferia a temperatura da moça:

- É... Diminuiu um pouco. Você precisa continuar em casa, em repouso.

- Tá bom. Obrigada pelos cuidados.

- De nada, querida.

- Ué, cadê as escandalosas? – perguntou Naruto.

- VOCÊ chamando os outros de escandaloso? – questionou a mãe, que riu da cara emburrada que Naruto fez – Voltaram pra praia agora há pouco. Quando for umas quatro horas, vão vir tomar banho e se arrumar pra sair. Agora, quem vai tomar banho sou eu. Seu pai daqui a pouco estará aí... Resolveu promover uma disputa de _surf_ entre Sasuke, Shikamaru e Sakura, teimou em ser juiz, e ainda fez Fugaku e Mikoto serem juízes também, hehe! Ino está filmando, depois mostra pra vocês!

Após verem alguns filmes e se despedirem dos amigos que foram passear, Naruto e Hinata lancharam. Depois, a convite de Minato, os três e Kushina foram brincar com jogos de tabuleiro. Até Shizune participou de algumas rodadas. Não pôde ser de todas porque ela tinha que preparar a janta, que logo já estava servida.

Depois da janta, Kushina deu a Hinata um remédio para febre, e ela e Naruto voltaram a ficar a sós na sala. Dessa vez, assistindo e comentando um programa humorístico. Quando acabou, a Hyuuga foi ver uma novela, e o Uzumaki prosseguia com a leitura de "A Lenda da Raposa de Nove-caudas".

Um tempo depois...

- Uau! A feiticeira ficou na frente do garoto pra proteger ele, mesmo sabendo que não tinha muita chance contra aquele inimigo! – ele logo se tocou que falara demais – Opa, desculpa aí, Hin...! – ao virar-se, notou que ela já estava dormindo.

"Ela tava mesmo cansada... Pegou logo no sono...", pensou, enquanto contemplava aquele rosto sereno e angelical. "Bom, pelo menos ela não me ouviu contando a melhor parte do livro, hehe...".

O rapaz tentava, mas não conseguia desviar os olhos de Hinata. Alguma coisa naquela menina o hipnotizava. Ergueu a mão para mexer na franja dela e, quando mal encostou...

- Hina...! Ih, ela dormiu? – indagou Minato, chegando de repente.

Naruto abaixou o braço com tanta força que sua mão bateu bruscamente no chão.

- Aaaaai... – gemeu baixinho para não acordar a moça.

- O que estava fazendo?

- N-nada. S-só ia ver se ela melhorou da febre. – era uma desculpa que não deixava de ser verdade, afinal, de qualquer modo sua mão ia encostar na testa dela e ele perceberia.

- Hum... – Minato se aproximou, agachando-se ao lado do filho – Você se preocupa mesmo com ela, hein?

- M-me preocupo com qualquer pessoa.

- Sei...

- Hunf... – o loirinho estava corado.

- É, parece que o remédio que sua mãe deu está fazendo efeito... – constatou Minato – Pegue ela no colo e leve pra cama dela.

- Q-quê? – ele corou mais ainda.

- E ai de você se colocar a mão onde não deve. Conto tudo pra Sakura.

- Q-Q-QUÊ? O QUE 'CÊS ACHAM QUE EU SOU, HEIN?

- Shhh, vai acordar a menina! Hahahahahaha... – ele tentava rir baixo.

- Pára de tirar uma com a minha cara! Hunf!

- Aiai... Você é uma figura, Naruto. – ele beijou a testa do filho – Vem. Vou abrir a porta pra você passar com ela.

Naruto assentiu com a cabeça e, com muito cuidado, pegou Hinata. "Ela é tão levinha, haha... Que bonitinha...", pensava, sorrindo, enquanto a carregava. Deitou-a carinhosamente e sussurrou:

- Boa noite, Hinata-chan.

Minato, encostado no vão da porta, assistiu a cena toda com um sorrisinho maroto nos lábios.

Quando Naruto saiu, ele apagou a luz e pensou consigo mesmo: "Quem diria, hehehe...", e aí fechou a porta, também desejando boa noite à moça.

No dia seguinte, Hinata acordou bem mais disposta. Estava apenas febril. Se continuasse se cuidando, no outro dia já estaria completamente boa.

Espreguiçou-se, e então começou a notar o barulho de chuva, e o cheiro característico da mesma. Abriu a cortina da janela do quarto e viu as gotas enfeitando o vidro. "A previsão do tempo acertou", pensou.

Dirigiu-se à cozinha, onde todos estavam tomando café-da-manhã, e os cumprimentou. Ficaram felizes por ver que ela já estava bem melhor.

- Tenho coisas pra contar! – Ino cochichou em seu ouvido quando a Hyuuga se sentou entre ela e... Naruto.

- Aêêê, Hinata-chan! Ficou boa rapidinho!

- Não totalmente, né... Hehehe...

- O que mais me espanta não é isso, é ela ter sobrevivido a um dia inteiro com você. – provocou Sasuke.

- Nhééé! – Naruto mostrou a língua em sinal de desprezo.

Todos riram, e aí Sakura perguntou:

- Apesar da febre, se divertiu ontem?

- Sim!

Ela contou rapidamente as coisas que fez, o que serviu de inspiração para o que os outros fariam pelo resto do dia. Afinal, com aquela chuva, ninguém sairia de casa tão cedo. Houve até partida de _videogame_, e depois foi a hora de assistir o que Ino filmou do campeonato de _surf _que Minato havia promovido no dia anterior. A vencedora foi Sakura.

- Parabéns, Sakura-chan! – disse Naruto – Mas sabe que, se eu tivesse ido, você não teria ganhado, né? Huhuhu!

- Haha! Até parece!

- Amanhã, vamos fazer outro campeonato, né, pai? Pra eu participar? – os olhinhos azuis brilhavam.

- Se parar de chover, claro que sim!

- Ah, vai parar! Se não parar...

- ...vai fazer o quê?

- Hã... Er... Greve de ramen!

- Ah, claro... – debochou Kushina – Com certeza a chuva vai parar por sentir pena de um viciado em ramen com crises de abstinência. Brilhante, hein!

- Pô, mãe, qual é, dá um apoio moral aí!

A risada foi geral.

Mais tarde, após o lanche (resolveram lanchar em vez de jantar), Sakura ficou com Sasuke na varanda, Shikamaru e Naruto jogavam mais _videogame_, os adultos conversavam na cozinha, e Ino e Hinata também, mas no quarto.

A loira contou aonde eles foram, os passeios, e que deu tudo certo entre ela e Shikamaru: finalmente se beijaram!

- Nhaaaaa, que legal, Ino-chan!

- Siiiiim, hehehe! Mas eu não quero que fique só nisso, sabe... Só que também não vou exigir daquele lerdo um pedido formal de namoro... Acho que isso vai acontecer naturalmente: quando eu menos esperar, pronto, ele vai dar um jeito de me pedir. Não necessariamente com palavras, né, você sabe, mas ao "estilo Shikamaru de ser".

- Ah, sim... Mesmo assim, fico muito feliz por você, Ino-chan!

- E você, hein?

- Hã?

- A Sakura fala aquelas coisas porque adora botar terror no Naruto, já que nós duas somos muito superprotetoras em relação a você... Mas, se rolar alguma coisa entre vocês, saiba que tem nossa aprovação. Claro, a Sakura vai continuar ameaçando o Naruto mesmo se a coisa ficar séria, huhuhu...

- ...! – de repente, a voz de Hinata sumiu. E o que ela não tinha de voz tinha de tonalidade vermelha no rosto.

- Hum? Que é?

- ...! – ela ainda não conseguia falar.

De repente, ouviram um grito de alegria:

- OBAAAAAAA, GANHEI! GANHEI, GANHEI, GANHEI!

Elas saíram e foram até a sala: era Naruto comemorando.

- Essa foi só a primeira rodada, imbecil.

- Tá com inveja só porque te venci, né? Muahahaha!

- Já disse que foi só a primeira rodada... Que problemático...

- Então, vamos ver se vence na próxima!

- Tá, tá... Só cala a boca. Que saco.

As meninas riram, e só então eles notaram a presença delas. Trocaram olhares, levemente corados e sorridentes. Ino deu boa noite, e Hinata acenou timidamente antes de desaparecer com a amiga no corredor.

Naruto não tirava os olhos de Hinata até vê-la entrando no quarto.

- Ei, pára de babar. – disse Shikamaru.

- H-hein? – só então voltou a si – Do que tá falando?

- Você nem percebeu que não tínhamos pausado o jogo, continuou olhando a menina e "morreu". Olha lá.

- HÃ? Impossível!

- Parece que "alguém" tirou sua atenção... – e sorriu, divertindo-se com a situação.

- Aaaaah... – ele levou as mãos à cabeça – Que droga...

- "Droga"? Então, por que esse sorrisinho?

- Hehe... É que é engraçado... Ao mesmo tempo que... – o sorriso sumiu, e seu rubor aumentou – A-assusta. Sei lá. Não sei bem o que fazer.

- Pois eu sei.

O Uzumaki fitou o Nara, confuso, e ele cochichou algo em seu ouvido.

Enquanto isso, as duas amigas foram mesmo dormir. Não sem antes Ino se desculpar:

- Não queria te deixar sem-graça... Mas achei melhor esclarecer algumas coisas. Repito, estaremos do seu lado. Faça o que achar melhor. – ela piscou amigavelmente antes de apagar a luz, e Hinata assentiu com a cabeça.

- Obrigada, Ino-chan. Sou muito grata por ter amigas como você e a Sakura-chan.

- Aaaaaaaawww!

- Hehehe...

Hinata não sabia o que esperar. Só sabia que estava cada vez mais encantada com Naruto.

E vice-versa.


	7. O encontro

Amanheceu, e não havia sinal de que iria voltar a chover. Pelo menos não de dia. E Hinata, contente, percebeu que a febre já tinha, de fato, passado. Então, logo todo mundo já estava se divertindo na praia. Minato fez outro campeonato de _surf, _conforme prometera ao filho, e a encarregada de filmar foi Kushina.

Após muita diversão, Minato disse:

- Ai, que sede! Vamos, crianças! Vamos beber alguma coisa!

- Quando vai perder a mania de chamá-los de "crianças"? – Fugaku perguntou, achando graça.

- Haha... Velhos hábitos são difíceis de mudar...

Ao se encaminharem para a casa-de-praia, Naruto cutucou Hinata e fez menção para que ela esperasse os outros passarem a frente deles.

- Vocês não vêm? – Mikoto indagou.

- Daqui a pouco, tia! – o loirinho respondeu.

Os demais se entreolharam e sorriram com a mesma malícia de Shikamaru e Minato no outro dia.

Quando todos já estavam numa distância que Naruto considerava suficiente para dizer o que queria, ele foi em frente:

- Então, Hinata-chan... Fiquei pensando e... Decidi que, se hoje você estivesse melhor... Bem... S-se você... – ele engoliu em seco e a fitou, rubro – Q-queria saber se você quer sair comigo hoje, já que ontem não deu.

O coração da jovem pulou tanto que ela achou que a qualquer momento seria empurrada para frente.

- E-e-eu... – ela passou a mão no cabelo, nervosa – E-eu... – respirou fundo e, com seu melhor sorriso, respondeu – E-eu adoraria.

Naruto retribuiu com um largo sorriso e exclamou:

- Legal!

- Hehe... – e, aí, ela voltou a ficar muda.

Mas estava feliz. Ansiosa e feliz.

* * *

Mais tarde, na hora da janta, Naruto estava de camisa laranja de gola V, calça jeans e tênis preto de sola branca. Tinha um casaco amarrado na cintura. Com as mãos no bolso, chegou na cozinha e anunciou:

- Vou jantar fora.

Todos, menos ele e Hinata, já estavam à mesa.

- Hum... Posso saber por quê? – Kushina perguntou – Você tinha que ter avisado antes da Shizune fazer comida demais só por sua causa e...! – ela mesma se interrompeu ao ver, detrás de Naruto, surgir Hinata num singelo vestidinho lilás de manga um pouco bufante, com sapato boneca preto e meia-calça bege. O cabelo estava enfeitado com uma tiara da mesma cor do vestido. Levava um casaco no braço.

A reação geral foi o queixo caído, afinal, eles já esperavam que isso fosse acontecer, mas não TÃO cedo. No mínimo, seria só quando já tivessem voltado de viagem.

- Vai lá, filhão. – assentiu Minato, sorridente.

Envergonhados, eles se despediram e saíram.

- Então, por isso a Hinata estava demorando tanto pra vir... – comentou Ino.

- Pois é... Vamos ver no que isso vai dar. Mas que é estranho ver meu irmão com uma amiga minha, isso é. – Sakura comentou de volta.

- É... Aquele idiota cresceu...

- Que voz pesarosa é essa, Sasuke-kun? Parece até que perdeu algo... – a namorada dizia, em tom provocativo – Ah, já sei: agora seu amigo não vai ter mais tanto tempo pra você se o lance com a Hinata ficar sério, né? Né? Tá preocupadinho?

- N-nem um pouco! Ele que passe a maior parte do tempo com quem bem entender, hunf!

- Hahahahaha... – ela beijou-lhe a bochecha, e o assunto da mesa mudou.

Mas era inevitável acabar pensando no que sairia daquele encontro...

* * *

Ao fechar a porta de casa, Naruto estendeu o braço na direção de Hinata e, com voz galanteadora, perguntou:

- Pronta, princesa?

- S-sim. – respondeu.

Nem precisava passar _blush_, pois seu rosto já ficava automaticamente vermelho. E o rapaz, mesmo sendo mais extrovertido que ela, também não conseguia evitar o rubor. Afinal, ele e Hinata estavam saindo a sós e, no fundo, sabiam que dessa vez não seria como "apenas bons amigos".

* * *

Foram numa pizzaria, que tinha música italiana ao vivo. Enquanto conversavam embalados por uma melodia romântica atrás da outra, esbaldaram-se com duas pizzas médias. De sobremesa, dividiram uma decorada e convidativa taça de sorvete.

Ao sair dali, notaram que o tempo estava fechando, conforme a previsão do tempo avisara no dia anterior.

- Tsc...

- Não é melhor voltarmos, Naruto-kun?

- Agora que finalmente saímos? Haha! Nem pensar!

A moça deixou escapar um sorriso tímido, corando de leve.

- Então... O que vamos fazer?

- Hum... – ele coça a cabeça. – Não sei.

- Hahaha...

- Ahá! – ele exclamou de repente – Já sei!

Então, puxou Hinata pela mão, arrastando-a até uma das enormes pedras que havia na praia mais próxima de onde estavam.

A superfície era lisa, facilitando a acomodação deles. Naruto ofereceu o casaco que trouxe para Hinata sentar por cima; ela, para retribuir a gentileza, tentou dividir seu casaco com ele, mesmo só dando para cobrir até os ombros, por mais juntinhos que ficassem.

Abriram o guarda-chuva, pois começara a chuviscar, e cada um, com uma mão, segurava o cabo. Olharam-se e começaram a rir da situação. Era inusitada, mas, por outro lado, não se podia negar o lado romântico daquilo.

O barulho da batida frenética de seus corações misturava-se ao barulho da chuva, que apertava.

De repente, Naruto começou a falar:

- Hinata-chan...

- S-sim?

Fitando-a seriamente, confessou:

- Naquela dia... Admito que... É, tive intenção de te beijar. – observou enquanto a menina conseguiu ficar mais vermelha do que já estava e prosseguiu – Você é uma menina encantadora, cativante, gentil... E, além de ser muito bonita, é diferente de todas as meninas que conheci e com quem, hum, "tive algo". Não que tenham sido muitas, mas não foi nada sério. E o que sinto quando tô com você é diferente do que já senti com qualquer outra pessoa... – ele sorriu, sem-graça – E-estranho, né? A gente só se conhece há cinco dias e eu já sinto isso...

Segundos de silêncio, que logo foram quebrados por Hinata:

- E-eu... T-também sinto a mesma coisa. E a-acho a mesma coisa de você.

O jovem a encarou, surpreso, compartilhando do mesmo rubor da moça. Então, sorriu alegremente, um sorriso tão grande que quase não coube em seu rosto, e abraçou Hinata com o braço que estava livre.

- Que bom! Que legal! – exclamou, feliz da vida.

A moça acabou sorrindo também, e retribuiu o abraço.

Então, fixaram o olhar um no outro. Naruto pegou uma mecha do cabelo de Hinata para brincar. Com o cabelo dela enrolado em um dos dedos, aproxima-se vagarosamente. A respiração de Hinata desacelera.

- Feche os olhos... – ele sugeriu, sussurrando sedutoramente em seu ouvido, fazendo-a arrepiar.

Hinata obedeceu. De repente, sentiu seus lábios serem pressionados gentilmente, numa doçura indescritível que irradiava daquele singelo ato de carinho. Arriscou retribuir, e Naruto pareceu gostar, pois Hinata pôde sentir que ele sorriu rapidamente, e logo voltou a beijá-la.

Ficaram assim por poucos minutos, pois aquele momento que tanto esperaram teve que ser interrompido por causa da chuva, que estava ficando realmente forte. Não se podia arriscar que a Hyuuga ficasse doente de novo, ela mal acabara de se recuperar. Então, assim como na subida, o loirinho ajudou a jovem a descer da pedra. Voltaram dividindo o guarda-chuva, e de mãos dadas.

Mas nada tinha sido oficializado. Foi só um beijo. E Hinata não teve tempo de pensar nisso enquanto Naruto, mais animado que o normal por motivos óbvios, estava sempre puxando assunto. Não houve silêncio na volta para casa.

"Só um beijo...", pensou Hinata após chegar e cumprimentar o pessoal, indo tomar um banho quente. "Será que não vai passar disso? Será que não vamos ter nada sério, vai ser apenas aquilo que chamam de 'amor de verão'?"

Tal idéia não lhe era agradável, não lhe soava bem, mas não se arrependia de ter tido o primeiro beijo (ou segundo, se contar com o "não-necessariamente-beijo") com quem teve. Naruto era especial. Sentia como se o conhecesse há meses, não há dias.

Além disso, a própria Hinata ainda não entendia como conseguiu conversar naturalmente com Naruto logo após o beijo. Talvez pela emoção do momento. Mas, aos poucos, a timidez voltava a dominá-la... E uma certa tristeza também, pois não queria que tudo não passasse de "amor de verão".

Com esses pensamentos, já de pijama, abriu a porta do banheiro e deu de cara com Naruto, que estava esperando ela acabar para também ir tomar banho. Ele piscou charmosamente para ela e adentrou o local, enquanto Hinata dirigia-se ao seu quarto, nervosa, porém sorridente.

Mal entrou e já estavam Sakura e Ino de prontidão, de braços cruzados, que disseram em uníssono:

- E aí?

- "E-e aí" o quê? – perguntou retoricamente.

- Como foi?

- F-foi bom... – ela sorriu – Muito bom.

As outras duas entreolharam-se.

- Defina "muito bom". – pediu Ino, já imaginando a resposta.

Hinata contou sobre o beijo, e ambas deram um berro, balançando as mãos freneticamente.

- Quero matar o Naruto, mas tô tão feliz por vocêêêêê... – disse Sakura, quase chorando, abraçando a amiga.

- Nhaaaaaaaaaaaaa, que lindo! – Ino completava o abraço duplo que a Hyuuga recebia, sendo praticamente esmagada.

A gritaria fez todos, inclusive Naruto, enrolado na toalha, irem até lá para saber o que estava acontecendo.

Ao avistar o irmão, Sakura o ameaça:

- AI DE VOCÊ SE TENTAR SE ENGRAÇAR COM ELA! TE ARREBENTO, OUVIU?

Os demais fazem cara de ponto de interrogação.

- Ei... O que houve? – Minato pergunta, confuso.

Naruto simplesmente responde:

- Hunf! Quem vai decidir isso é a Hinata-chan! Agora dá licença que tenho que tomar meu banho!

Antes que uma certa jovem de cabelo rosa atentasse contra a vida do jovem loiro após tal declaração, Ino e Sasuke a seguram pelos braços. Hinata quase desmaiou de tanta vergonha, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Bom, já que todos estão bem... Boa noite. – disse Kushina – Ah, sim: já sabe onde fica o calmante, né, Sasuke?

- Sim. Vem, Sakura.

- Aquele tarado em potencial... Espera só eu...!

- Shhh... Vamos logo.

Ino caiu na gargalhada, e Hinata a fitou estupefata.

- Quase ocorre uma tragédia aqui e você está rindo?

- Hahahahaha, desculpa... Mas isso tudo é tão engraçado... E você devia rir também, né? Aposto que hoje foi um dos dias mais felizes da sua vida.

A expressão fofa com um sorriso tímido confirmou o que Ino disse.

Mas aquela angústia de que todo o conto-de-fadas iria acabar quando a estadia ali também acabasse ainda a perturbava.

Enquanto isso, Naruto terminava seu banho. Foi para seu quarto, sendo observado por Shikamaru. Sasuke ainda estava com Sakura, aproveitando para namorar um pouco.

- Quer dizer que minha idéia de convidar ela pra sair deu certo?

- Pois é... Você é preguiçoso, mas, quando resolve botar a cabeça pra funcionar, consegue ser um gênio!

- ...vou levar isso como um elogio.

- Hehe!

- E agora? Vai deixar por isso mesmo? Depois de amanhã cada um vai pra sua casa... Mais uma semana de férias...

- Você é tão bom em deduções, ué... Por que não adivinha? – o rapaz finalizou a frase com um sorriso enigmático.

- Hum... – ele sorriu de volta – No que está pensando?

- Segredo!


	8. Surpresas

No dia seguinte, quando o sol ainda estava a surgir, Hinata sentiu seu ombro sendo balançado de leve enquanto uma voz conhecida sussurrava seu nome.

- Hinata-chan? Hinata-chaaan?

- N-naruto-kun? – sussurrou de volta, sonolenta.

- Se apronta antes que alguém acorde. Te espero na varandinha.

- ...hã?

Antes que ela tentasse entender algo, o rapaz já tinha saído do quarto tão sorrateiramente quanto entrou.

Espreguiçou-se e, após fazer o que Naruto pediu, apareceu no lugar marcado e surpreendeu-se com o que viu.

- Tcharaaan! – O Uzumaki exclamou, erguendo um cesto que exalava uma mistura de deliciosos aromas – Nosso café-da-manhã vai ser um piquenique na praia!

- V-v-você acordou cedo s-só para...? – ela estava oscilando entre emoção e acanhamento.

- Vamos!

Aquilo tudo era incrível, mas Hinata queria retribuir de alguma forma. Naruto estava sendo muito bom e gentil com ela. Parecia uma espécie de "príncipe surfista". Em vez de vir montado num cavalo branco para resgatá-la, viria numa prancha. Seria ela digna dele, uma mera aprendiz de _surf_, ou seja, tipo uma plebéia?

Enquanto perdia-se em devaneios, Naruto estendia a toalha na areia e colocava o cesto no centro.

- Hinata-chan?

- N-não sou digna! – respondeu impulsivamente.

- ...hein?

Ela encontrou o olhar confuso de Naruto, que estava tirando as coisas de dentro do cesto e arrumando sobre a toalha.

- N-nada... – respondeu, indo ajudá-lo em seguida. Acabou encostando sua mão na de Naruto, pois eles colocaram as mãos ali dentro ao mesmo tempo. – D-desc... Digo...

- Ei... – ele segurou a mão dela carinhosamente e fitou-a, sorrindo – Calma. Deixa que eu termino.

A Hyuuga assentiu com a cabeça, e ficou batendo a ponta dos indicadores repetidamente, envergonhada. "Sou um desastre...", pensou.

- Prontinho!

- N-naruto-kun...

- Sim?

- O que você... Mais gostaria de ganhar agora?

- Agora?

- Sim.

- Neste exato momento?

- Sim, sim.

- Do fundo do coração?

- De preferência... Hehe... – ela começou a se servir com a caixa de suco de maçã.

- Hum... – ele coçou um pouco o queixo – Outro beijo seu. – respondeu tranqüilamente, e Hinata estremeceu, errando a direção do copo, o que fez cair suco sobre a tolha.

Então, tentando se recompor, mexeu nervosa no cabelo e disse:

- N-não foi i-isso q-que eu quis d-dizer...

Assistiu, surpresa, o rapaz pegar seu copo, enchê-lo de suco e lhe entregar, de novo com aquele sorriso meigo.

- Customizar minha prancha. Laranja ela já é. Queria que ela tivesse meu nome e, enfeitando, uns desenhos de espiral. – explicou, dando uma mordida num sanduíche que tinha pegado.

- Hum... E isso sairia muito caro?

- Haha, sei lá... Tava pensando em eu mesmo fazer.

- E você sabe?

- Er... Não, hehe.

- Hahahaha...

- Mas meu pai sabe. Semana que vem, minha última semana de férias, ele vai me ensinar.

- Hum... – ela ficou pensativa por alguns segundos.

- O que foi?

- Eu... Queria te ajudar de alguma forma. Pra compensar as coisas legais que você tem feito por mim. Mas quando eu voltar vou ter que terminar as lições de casa e...!

- Que isso, Hinata-chan, não precisa... Você já fez muito vindo aqui e me dando a oportunidade de conhecer alguém tão especial como você. – dito isso, bagunçou o cabelo dela, como já fizera outras vezes.

- M-mas...!

- É sério. Não esquenta com isso não.

Ela baixou os olhos, triste. Gostaria de poder fazer alguma coisa.

De repente, lhe ocorreu uma idéia.

- Naruto-kun... Você gosta da capa de "A Lenda da Raposa de Nove-caudas"?

- Claro! Aquele menino e a feiticeira ficaram ótimos! Por quê?

- É... Também achei. – e sorriu, misteriosa.

- Eu, hein... – ele riu, achando estranho, e a conversa dos dois fluiu normalmente.

Eles se empolgavam conversando e, como já era de costume, nem viram o tempo passar. Só perceberam quando Kushina apareceu chamando os dois para o café-da-manhã.

- Já comemos, mãe.

- Ué, desde quando estão aqui?

- Desde muito cedo, hehe...

- VOCÊ acordando cedo, Naruto? Conta outra, hahahahaha!

- Mas é verdade! Não é, Hinata-chan?

- S-sim.

- Uau! – a mãe Uzumaki levou a mão à boca, incrédula – Então, tá, né... Bom, quero avisar que hoje, por ser o último dia, vamos fazer algo diferente: passear de lancha! E, à noite, teremos churrasco!

- Sério, mãe? – o loiro exclamou, com os olhinhos brilhando de alegria.

- Sim, sim! Então, preparem-se!

O último dia na casa-de-praia foi muito bem-aproveitado. Todos se divertiram bastante.

Após o churrasco, improvisaram uma pista de dança no meio da sala e, embalados pelas músicas românticas do CD que o casal Uzumaki escolheu, os demais casais começaram a dançar juntinhos.

- É... Sobramos de novo. – Hinata comentou, ao lado de Naruto no sofá.

- Opa! Não seja por isso! – ele se levantou, erguendo a mão elegantemente na direção da jovem – Concede-me o prazer desta dança?

- M-mas eu n-não sei dan...!

- São músicas lentas. É só balançar pra lá e pra cá. Vem, vem!

- Ai, meu Deus... – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e, corada, pegou na mão estendida de Naruto, que a puxou e enlaçou sua cintura com o braço, trazendo-a junto a ele.

- Confie em mim. Vou te guiar. – garantiu.

- Naruto, se eu te flagrar de mão boba pra cima dela... – ameaçou Sakura, dançando com Sasuke na outra extremidade.

- Ih, Sakura-chan, tô ligado! Agora, vê se me deix...! – o rapaz, desastrado, se desequilibra do nada e acaba caindo no sofá com Hinata por cima dele.

- Eita! – exclama Minato – Vocês estão bem?

- Melhor, impossível, hehe... – Shikamaru cochicha, e Ino pisa em seu pé – Ai!

- S-sim! F-foi mal, Hinata-chan!

- T-tudo bem!

Muito vermelhos, eles levantam e voltam a dançar.

Quando Naruto olha na direção em que Sakura e Ino estão, encontra o olhar fulminante das amigas superprotetoras da sua parceira de dança. Engole em seco e prossegue com seus "dois pra lá, dois pra cá".

- Essas aí devem ter me rogado uma praga pra eu ser tão desastrado, porque fala sério, só pode...

- Hahahaha, que horror...

Ao fim da dança, os adultos foram para seus respectivos quartos e os jovens resolveram passear na praia. Na volta, Naruto disse que queria ficar mais um tempo ali com Hinata, e então os outros entraram em casa.

O rapaz pede para ela sentar ao lado dele, e ela, timidamente, obedece. Ficam ali, olhando para o céu estrelado e para as ondas quebrando na areia. Uma brisa fresca invadia o local.

- Eu não tinha parado pra admirar essa paisagem à noite... – a menina comentou.

- Pois é. Você não podia ir embora sem ver isso aqui. Olha essas ondas, olha quanta estrela, olha a lua! Pena que não é lua cheia...

- Hehe... É lindo mesmo assim.

Ficaram alguns minutos calados, aproveitando aquele momento, até que Naruto pegou na mão de Hinata. Surpresa, ela o fitou.

- Posso? – o rapaz perguntou charmosamente, aproximando-se devagar e acariciando, com a mão livre, uma das bochechas rubras da moça. Esta repetiu seu gesto, e sentiu como a face do rapaz também estava quente.

Sorriu.

E ele entendeu sua resposta.

Retribuindo o sorriso, beijou a mão que segurava e acabou com aqueles poucos centímetros que impediam seus lábios de tocar os de Hinata novamente.

Beijavam-se suavemente, ao som dos corações disparados. E assim ficaram até quando o fôlego suportou.

Ao se separarem, o loirinho beijou a testa da jovem e disse:

- Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu nesse verão. – para finalizar, abraçou-a e foi retribuído com carinho.

- D-digo o mesmo, Naruto-kun... – e beijou-lhe no rosto.

- Bom... Eu não queria, mas... Acho melhor voltarmos...

- Tem razão... Vamos...

E voltaram.

De mãos dadas.

Ao abrir a porta, estranharam estar tudo escuro.

- Mas o que...?

De repente, surge uma luz de lanterna na cara de Naruto.

- AAAAAHHH! – ele e Hinata gritaram.

- AHÁ! Finalmente chegaram! – disse Sakura. - Deu sorte, irmãozinho, pois se demorasse mais um segundo pra voltar eu ia atrás de você verificar o que fazia com a pobre e inocente Hinata-chan!

- SUA DOENTE! – ele reclamou, acendendo a luz.

- Pronto, Sakura. Hinata está sã e salva. Vai dormir.

- Já vou, Sasuke-kun... Mas tenho que ver se ela está intacta mesmo e...! – para fazê-la se calar, só beijando-a do jeito avassalador que só o Sasuke sabia. Ela fechou os olhos e o agarrou pelo pescoço, entregando-se ao beijo, e Sasuke fez sinal de positivo para Naruto e Hinata, indicando que estavam livres para atravessar o corredor e irem para seus quartos.

Mas, antes que pudessem acender a luz do corredor, das trevas surgiu Ino, também com uma lanterna. Shikamaru repetiu o truque do Sasuke, e os outros dois respiraram aliviados.

- Que coisa, hein... – ele falou, abrindo a porta de seu quarto.

- Hahahaha... – ela estava sem-graça demais diante daquilo para falar alguma coisa.

Hinata, rapidamente, acomodou-se em sua cama antes que Sakura e Ino voltassem fazendo interrogatório. "Se bem que...", pensava. "Depois do que os meninos fizeram, elas vão voltar suspirando e nem vão lembrar de averiguar nada...". E riu consigo mesma.

Depois, ficou lembrando de tudo o que passou com Naruto...

...e ele, em seu quarto, fazia o mesmo.

Em tão pouco tempo, haviam formado um laço especial.

Shizune preparou um almoço caprichado. Iriam comer no quintal dessa vez. As mesas da varandinha foram levadas para lá, e mais uma que estava guardada, senão não caberia todo mundo.

Felizes pelos dias que passaram ali mas tristes porque já iriam embora, após uma última manhã na praia o pessoal voltou e sentou para comer. Naruto e Hinata, claro, ficaram na mesma mesa. Porém, sabiam que dentro de algumas horas estariam longe um do outro e não iriam mais se ver o dia todo.

Isso se fossem mesmo se rever, algo que preocupava Hinata. Pois temia que tudo não passasse de um "amor de verão" apesar das palavras bonitas que o Uzumaki lhe havia dito.

Em meio à ansiedade, foi ao quarto pegar suas coisas para colocar no carro quando, de repente, sentiu alguém abraçando-a por trás.

- Hã? – exclamou, envergonhada, e ouviu a risada de Naruto – P-por favor, nunca mais f-faça isso...

- Hehehe... Quer ajuda com a mala?

- C-claro... Obrigada...

- Mas, antes... Queria o número do seu celular...

- T-tá... M-me dá o seu também...

Lá fora, antes de cada um entrar no carro em que voltaria, eles se abraçaram.

- Vou sentir sua falta... – o loirinho sussurrou no ouvido da Hyuuga.

- Naruto-kun...

Se afastaram, e Hinata disse aos pais Uzumaki:

- Muito obrigada pela hospedagem. Foram dias maravilhosos.

- Aaaaawww, nós que agradecemos por sua presença, fofinha! – Kushina respondeu, apertando uma de suas bochechas.

- Venha sempre que quiser! – disse Minato.

- O-obrigada, hehe...

Ela e Naruto trocaram um último olhar antes de pegarem seus lugares.

Como seria a relação deles daqui para frente?

Tentando não ter pensamentos pessimistas, o carro mal começou a andar quando Hinata recebeu uma mensagem de texto.

_"Já tô com saudade."_

Ela estremeceu, sentindo o rosto corar enquanto um sincero sorriso aparecia em seu rosto.

Naruto e Shikamaru haviam ido com Sasuke no carro dos pais dele para passar uns dias na casa dos Uchiha, que chamou os dois de última hora. "Na volta, vou customizar minha prancha com meu pai!", o loirinho pensava, animado; já Hinata havia ido com Ino e Sakura no carro dos pais dela, porém, não iria dormir na casa dos Uzumaki porque havia prometido aos pais que faria as lições de casa.

Mas havia outra coisa que ela queria fazer também.

Sabia que Naruto só ficaria três dias na casa de Sasuke, pois ele lhe contou por mensagem de texto. Então, em dois dias, adiantou boa parte dos exercícios e foi passar um dia na casa de Sakura.

Então, quando Naruto finalmente voltou, cumprimentou seus pais e sua irmã antes de adentrar seu quarto e encontrar uma coisa comprida embrulhada em cima da sua cama.

- Ué, o que é isso? – ao abrir, exclamou – CARACA, MALUCO!

Era sua prancha laranja, customizada com a capa de "A Lenda da Raposa de Nove-caudas".

- N-nossa, pai... Obrigado, mas queria que me ensinasse a...! – ao se virar, sua família abriu caminho para uma certa menina surgir detrás deles.

- Hinata-chan? – seu sorriso se alargou.

- Foi ela que me ajudou a fazer, Naruto. – Minato disse.

- Ela contou essa idéia com a gente quando você foi tomar banho depois da praia no último dia, e é claro que iríamos ajudar, hehe! – completou Kushina.

- E-então, não foi por acaso que o Sasuke...?

- Não. Apesar de eu temer pela integridade da minha amiga, vi que ela gostava mesmo de você e... Devo reconhecer que você também. – falou Sakura, piscando para ele.

- M-mas Hinata-chan, e seus deveres?

- Ah, um dia sem fazer não faz mal, hehehe... – respondeu, rubra, desviando o olhar e brincando com os dedos.

- Aaaaahhh, sua linda! – o rapaz a abraçou mais empolgado que nunca – Muito, muito obrigado! Poxa, fiquei muuuito feliz!

- ... – ela não soube o que dizer, apenas sentia a face fervendo com aquele abraço caloroso e aquelas palavras de gratidão.

Não se sentia mais inútil, pois de alguma forma conseguiu retribuir tudo o que Naruto lhe fez na última semana.

- Vamos deixá-los a sós... – disse Sakura, e ela desceu com os pais.

- Já sei a resposta, mas... Vai embora daqui a pouco, né?

- Sim... Deveres pendentes, hehe... M-mas não me arrependo, tá?

- He... – ele segurou sua mão – Olha, eu não sou bom com essas coisas... N-na verdade, nunca fiz isso antes, mas... Er... Pode parecer precipitado, mas sei lá... Acho que vale a pena... Er...

- O-o quê? – indagou, nervosa.

- Hinata-chan, você... V-você... – seu rosto corou violentamente – A-aceita ser minha namorada?

Ela quase desmaiou diante do pedido inesperado.

Ficou muda, o que deixou Naruto desesperado.

- A-a-ah, m-me desculpe se te deixei sem-graça, m-mas... É que... E-eu quero mesmo fazer isso dar certo, sabe? Eu tô cada vez mais apaixonado e... – os olhos da moça se arregalaram mais do que já estavam por causa do "apaixonado", e Naruto levou as mãos à cabeça – Aaaaahhh, f-foi mal! Não tô falando coisa com coisa e...

- A-aceito.

- Quê?

Quando a fitou, viu que chorava.

Eram lágrimas de felicidade.

- E-eu tinha medo de tudo não passar de um "amor de verão", mas... M-mas ver você assim, q-querendo ficar comigo tanto assim... M-me deixa feliz, p-porque também é o que eu quero, Naruto-kun... E-eu... Te amo...

Assim, Naruto a puxou para mais perto e lhe deu vários selinhos antes de beijá-la pra valer.

Um beijo mais quente que os anteriores, e também mais feliz, pois agora eram um casal oficializado.

Um casal que se formou no verão, mas que duraria muitas e muitas estações.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.  
_**

**E é assim, galera, que "Amor de Verão" chega ao fim! ;3**

**Obrigada a todos que se afogaram comigo no mar de fofura NaruHina ao lerem esse bagulho aê *.*' –q**

**Hahahaha, estou feliz por ter feito, pela primeira vez, uma FanFic NaruHina que não fosse one-shot! :'D**

**Bom, é isso aí... Espero que tenham gostado do final! X3**


End file.
